


17 мгновений майстрада

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Иногда Грегу казалось, что внутри у него – генератор случайных чувств, и он выдает их одно за другим, как лотерейные шарики: бац! Интерес. Бац! Жалость. Бац! Уважение. Бац! Симпатия. Бац! Раздражение.<br/>Рано или поздно нужный шарик должен был выпасть.<br/>Бац! Бинго… »<br/>Никакого связного сюжета, просто зарисовки из жизни Майкрофта и Грега.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 мгновений майстрада

1.

 

Это был обычный день, день, когда они встретились.

Ничего примечательного. Они были на месте преступления, убийство в доме, тело обнаружил любовник жертвы, проблевавшись, вызвал полицию, Грег, увидев тело и проблевавшись, позвал Шерлока, вместе с Шерлоком притащился какой-то невыразительный тип в дорогом костюме, он никакого дискомфорта при виде специфически расчлененного тела не испытал, он встал скромно в уголке, и почему-то никто не решился его прогнать.  
Шерлок уже что-то понял, глядя на останки, и скакал по комнате в эйфории, время от времени издавая оргазмические стоны и вздохи. Андерсон блевал, Грег тоскливо глядел на часы, прикидывая, сколько минут им еще ждать, пока Шерлок не прекратит пляски аборигенов. «Эй, у меня здесь горе, вообще-то!» – время от времени восклицал любовник жертвы. «Фрик, вот фрик, вы поглядите, как он радуется», – бубнила монотонно Донаван.

Тип в костюме молча стоял в уголочке и за всем этим наблюдал.

«Когда же Лестрейд спросит про брата?!» – думал Шерлок, скача вокруг трупа.

«Когда же мы прекратим звать этого клоуна на места преступлений?» – думала Салли Донаван.

«Вот же срань, сделать такое с телом! Сделать ТАКОЕ с телом, буэээ» – думал Андерсон.

«Эй, у меня здесь горе, вообще-то!» – думал любовник жертвы.

«Когда же все это закончится, и я уйду на пенсию?» – думал Грег.

О чем думал Майкрофт, история умалчивает.

Однако нужные выводы он для себя сделал, и подкараулил инспектора на парковке.

– На пару слов, – кратко сказал он, поманив Грега зонтиком. – Вы сотрудничаете с Шерлоком Холмсом два года и три месяца. И до сих пор не попытались его убить, или прекратить собственные мучения, спрыгнув, например, с крыши. Поразительная выдержка, инспектор.

Грег нахмурился, первоначальная версия – что тип на самом деле психоаналитик Шерлока или что-то вроде – начала казаться несостоятельной.

– Кто вы, и как вы связаны с Шерлоком? Вы… его друг?

– Холодно, инспектор. А что насчет вас? Вы можете назвать себя его другом?

– Вы журналист? – Грега всегда удивляло, что, несмотря на экстраординарные таланты Шерлока, он до сих пор не был известен.

– Все еще холодно. Что вы знаете о Шерлоке Холмсе?

– Да кто вы, черт возьми, такой? И что вам надо от Шерлока?! – рассердился Грег. Надменный тип странным образом действовал ему на нервы. И его наводящие вопросы – тоже. – Знаете что? Если вам нужны какие-то подробности о Шерлоке, вы обратились не по адресу. Я не собираюсь участвовать в ваших играх, что бы вы там ни затевали! И вам лучше запомнить, что Шерлок сотрудничает со Скотланд-Ярдом, а я лично заинтересован в том, чтобы назойливые типы вроде вас держались от него подальше. Если я узнаю, что вы каким-либо образом собираетесь причинить вред ему или его работе…

Майкрофт растянул губы, глядя на Лестрейда с интересом. Горячность инспектора его позабавила, а то, как отважно инспектор кинулся защищать Шерлока от неведомых опасностей, даже вызвало укол ревности: в конце концов, это было работой Майкрофта – защищать непутевого брата.

Убедившись, что инспектора не надо сманивать, запугивать или подкупать, чтобы он оказал поддержку Шерлоку в случае необходимости, Майкрофт быстро свернул разговор и уехал, оставив Грега на парковке, недоуменно глядеть вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю.

Уже оставив парковку далеко позади, Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что разговор с инспектором вызвал в нем еще одно чувство. Толика зависти. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы в мире нашелся хоть один человек, который бы так же отчаянно встал на его защиту – и вовсе не потому, что ему за это ежемесячно платят.

2.

Отчего-то короткая встреча со странным типом не шла у Грега из головы. По долгу службы он постоянно общался с подозрительными и просто неприятными людьми, и давно уже научился не придавать этому большого значения. Грег знал, что если не будет оставлять все заботы, раздражение и ужасы, с которыми ему приходится сталкиваться, на своем рабочем месте, то долго он не протянет. Грег никогда не брал работу домой, не выносил документы из кабинета, не ломал голову над сложными делами, стоя в душе или готовясь ко сну. Он не хотел видеть кошмаров, повторяющих некоторые особо шокирующие фотографии с мест преступлений.

Однако о Мужчине В Дорогом Костюме Грег думал по дороге домой, и по дороге на работу, и готовя ужин, и моя посуду, и засыпая. Почему-то Грег чувствовал невероятную досаду и раздражение, он никак не мог понять, почему – ведь тип не угрожал, не оскорблял его, он вообще, по сути, не сказал и трех предложений… Всего лишь спрашивал про Шерлока. В конце концов, Грег пришел к выводу, что все дело в самом этом человеке. У него был такой взгляд, словно он рассматривал раздавленного жука на подошве своих ботинок – именно так он смотрел на Грега. При этом у Грега создалось впечатление, что если будет необходимо, тип с легкостью его раздавит. Он был опасен и силен, Грег чувствовал это, а своему чутью он доверял.

Когда Грег решился расспросить Шерлока про этого типа, все встало на свои места. Еще один Холмс. Брат. Это многое объясняло – от Шерлока Грег поначалу тоже ощущал почти зримые волны опасности, а Салли чувствовала их до сих пор, уверяя, что рано или поздно Шерлок сам начнет подкидывать им трупы.

Когда Грег в следующий раз встретился с Майкрофтом, он уже не ощущал ничего, кроме легкого любопытства. Да и Майкрофт вел себя по-другому. Соизволил представиться и протянул руку, легко перекинув в другую свой зонтик-трость. Рукопожатие было именно таким, как Грег и ожидал – сухим и крепким. Майкрофт поспешно отнял руку, словно ему неприятно было касаться другого человека. Грег глядел на нее – узкая бледная ладонь с короткими пальцами; Майкрофт поспешил спрятать руку в карман, покосившись на Грега с недоумением.

Они поговорили о делах.

«Какие у нас с вами могут быть дела?» – спросил Грег.

«О, уверяю вас – самые разнообразные», – усмехнулся Майкрофт.

В тот день, засыпая, Грег снова думал о нем. Он думал о том, какой неживой казалась на ощупь его ладонь – словно он касался манекена. Майкрофт Холмс и впрямь напоминал манекен – костюм, идеально сидящий, демонстрировался во всей красе, а вот сам человек, носящий его, оставался безликим и невыразительным. «Я всего лишь винтик в большой системе. Очень большой системе, мистер Лестрейд. Я помогаю шестеренкам крутиться, а вот шестеренки уже перемалывают все, что неудачно попадает между ними». Грег пытался вспомнить лицо Майкрофта Холмса, и не мог.

В дальнейшем Грег испытывал еще множество разных противоречивых чувств к Майкрофу. Они сменяли друг друга так быстро, что Грег даже уставал от этого. Никто и никогда прежде не вызывал в нем столько всего. Иногда Грегу казалось, что внутри у него – генератор случайных чувств, и он выдает их одно за другим, как лотерейные шарики: бац! Интерес. Бац! Жалость. Бац! Уважение. Бац! Симпатия. Бац! Раздражение.

Рано или поздно нужный шарик должен был выпасть.

Бац! Бинго…

3.

Шерлок сел на своего конька и со вкусом оскорблял сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда с утра пораньше. Грег заперся в кабинете, сообщив, что знать ничего не желает, и с жалобами по поводу Шерлока к нему не обращаться; но когда это срабатывало?

Под громкое цоканье в кабинет ворвалась Салли, подскочила к столу, заваленному папками, расчистила себе место и стукнула по нему кулаком.

– Финиш! Баста! Дошли до ручки!

– Кофе? – с надеждой спросил Грег. Он надеялся, что Салли сменит гнев на милость и согласится выпить по чашечке кофе с кокосовыми печенюшками, вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз гонять по кругу старую тему: «он фрик – он нам необходим – но он фрик! – он спас много жизней – но он такой фрик!!! – но он раскроет это дело, а мы нет».

Салли проигнорировала предложение и бухнула кулаком по столу еще раз. Самая высокая башня папок накренилась и мягко рассыпалась по полу. Донаван наклонилась и начала их подбирать, возмущаясь:

– Лошадь! В Скотланд-Ярде! Какого хрена! Гребаный цирк, и так каждый раз! Ему даже клоунский парик не понадобится, этому фрику!

Дробный стук копыт пронесся по коридору, вслед за стуком пронесся Шерлок. Грег вздохнул.

– Салли, ты дверь не закрыла.

– Приехал на лошади! Что в следующий раз?? В доспехах придет?!

– Да хоть со световым мечом! Какая нам разница, если он раскрывает дела! – воскликнул Грег, закатив глаза к потолку. На потолке белели комочки жевательной резинки, которые Грег в часы досуга кидал вверх.

– Это против всех правил! Если бы я приехала на лошади, ты бы меня уволил!

– Ну, во-первых, не уволил бы, а заставил обратиться к психиатру… а во-вторых, он же не просто так на лошади приехал.

– Ну да, у него есть четкая цель: над нами поиздеваться. Ты знаешь, что он обозвал это место Скотным Ярдом?!

Грег хмыкнул, но под яростным взглядом Донаван неубедительно сымитировал кашель.

– Уверен, это необходимо для дела. И, Салли, закрыла бы ты дверь, а то сейчас еще и Андерсон придет…

– Лошадь!!!

– Ну, хватит! Если Шерлоку надо приехать на лошади, чтобы дать нам имя убийцы, значит, так и будет! Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что знаешь, кто наш убийца и можешь мне назвать его точное местоположение, я немедленно выгоню Шерлока.

Салли скусилась.

– Ну? – сурово спросил Грег, придвигая ей печенюшки. – Вот и все тогда.

– Мое терпение лопнуло!

– О-о, нет… – Грег застонал, глядя на разъяренного Андерсона. – Ну я же просил закрыть дверь…

– Пусть он уйдет! Пусть он забирает свою лошадь и делает с ней что хочет, занимается любыми извращениями, но только в своем курятнике на Бейкер-стрит!

– Приличная квартира, зря ты, – обиделся Грег, который частенько заглядывал на Бейкер-стрит, и позволял добродушной миссис Хадсон соблазнить его чашечкой чая с маффинами.

– Он весь отдел поставил на уши! Вместо того чтобы работать, все пялятся на лошадь!

– А Шерлок что?

– Ничего! Ездит туда-сюда! Даже ничего не объясняет!

– Может, ему на лошади лучше думается? – предположил Грег. – Ну, помните, как раньше с трубкой? Он постоянно ее грыз, чтобы лучше думалось. А потом еще носил какое-то время Умную Шляпу. Теперь вот лошадь.

– Она жрет документы!

– Она чуть не затоптала Монику с шестого отдела!

– И она наложила кучу возле стола Андесона! – торжествующе заключила Салли.

– Ну, фри… тьфу ты, Шерлок же не виноват в этом! – возмутился Грег. – Он же не может регулировать естественные процессы лошадиных организмов.

– Да он полчаса стоял и уговаривал сходить ее на мой стол! – всхлипнул Андерсон.

Грег не выдержал и рассмеялся. Интересно, как именно это происходило? Образ Шерлока, уговаривающего лошадь сходить в туалет, заставил скучный осенний день заиграть новыми красками.

Грег бы никогда не признался своей команде, но он всегда ждал встреч с Шерлоком. Сумасбродный, невероятно умный, упрямый, эксцентричный Шерлок заставлял Грега улыбаться. Рядом с ним Грег чувствовал себя более… живым. Выходки, которые приводили в бешенство остальных людей, Грега забавляли и вызывали тайное восхищение: он бы и сам рад учинить нечто подобное, но прекрасно знает, что никогда себе этого не позволит. Впрочем, все эти чувства следовало прятать глубоко внутри, потому что страшно подумать, как поведет себя Шерлок, догадайся он о симпатии инспектора. Грег не обманывался – Шерлок не был заинтересован в «заурядных людях», к коим, конечно, относился скучный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. И ни к чему безжалостному Шерлоку подобная информация – будет использовать для шантажа, или просто начнет издеваться. Так что Грег старательно хмурился, ворчал, закатывал глаза и делал вид, что общается с Шерлоком только по необходимости.

Влюбленность в Шерлока была легкой и приятной, этакое весеннее чувство, которое питается мечтами и фантазиями, и не обязывает ни к чему ни того, кто его испытывает, ни того, на кого направлено. Грег не надеялся на взаимность, он и не хотел ее, ему просто нравилось чувствовать себя влюбленным, очарованным, живым.

Поэтому Грег обрадовался, когда появился Джон. Джон говорил «Поразительно!» и «Невероятно!» и «Как ты все это понял??». Джон явно действовал на Шерлока лучше трубки, выглядел не так по-дурацки, как Умная Шляпа, и был компактней лошади.

Рядом с ним Шерлок просто расцветал.

И Грег решил, что рад за них обоих.

4.

После того, как у Шерлока появился Джон, Грег все чаще стал встречаться с Майкрофтом. Тот заявлялся в Скотланд-Ярд, ждал на парковке или перехватывал Грега у супермаркета, опуская темное стекло своей дорогой машины, а пару раз даже заявлялся к нему домой. На бесцеремонность Майкрофта Грег не злился, потому что уже знал, чьим братом является Тип В Костюме. Бесцеремонность у них была семейной, похоже.

Встречи их проходили однообразно – сначала разговоры «вокруг да около», потом Майкрофт задавал несколько вопросов о работе, на что Грег отвечал, что это дела Скотланд-Ярда, и разглашать их он не собирается. Майкрофт, забавляясь, перечислял все сведения, которые так упрямо охранял Грег – видите ли, «нужные люди» и так ему все сообщают. А зачем мучить вопросами инспектора? Так это для забавы. Потом разговор шел про Шерлока, и становилось проще. Майкрофт, как и Грег, о Шерлоке мог говорить часами. Правда, он чаще спрашивал, чем отвечал. Грег старался не ябедничать, но иногда понемногу жаловался на особо уж дурацкие выходки Шерлока, и Майкрофт серьезно обещал «вправить дорогому братцу мозги» – причем оба понимали, что если кто и вправит, так только Джон.

Грег находил Джона порядочным и надежным человеком, приятным и интересным собеседником, средней степени привлекательности мужчиной. Джон был замечательным, одна только проблема – был он каким-то ущербным, не целым, неживым, как декорация. А вот рядом с Шерлоком оживал. Наверное, с Грегом была бы та же история, позволь он своим чувствам проявиться. Но Джон и Шерлок идеально подходили друг другу, а Грег давно научился не принимать свою влюбленность всерьез, и никогда не ревновал.

Только вот когда Шерлок и Джон уходили с очередного места преступления плечом к плечу, обсуждая по дороге, что чай закончился и надо бы уговорить миссис Хадсон не убираться в комнате в их отсутствие, Грег вдруг чувствовал тупую боль в сердце.

Чувствовал одиночество.

Он возвращался домой, и иногда там ждал Майкрофт. Эффектный, скованный по рукам и ногам дорогими и неудобными шмотками, вечно сжимавший между колен свой вычурный зонт.

Глядящий настороженно и высокомерно.

Майкрофт отказывался от чая, глядел с недоумением, если Грег предлагал ему остатки пирога, и всегда уходил, получив всю необходимую информацию.

Впрочем, с каждым разом все меньше информации мог предложить Грег, все чаще разговор уходил на посторонние темы, а Майкрофт все приходил и приходил.

Однажды согласился на чай. Глядел на кружку с надписью «Я ОТКУШУ ТВОЮ ГОЛОВУ И СЪЕМ если заговоришь до первой чашки кофе» так, словно перед ним представитель иной цивилизации.

Чай пил смешно: придерживая кружку под дно, словно боялся, что оно отвалится, и прикрывая глаза перед каждым глотком.

Грег наворачивал макароны с сыром, глядя на Майкрофта, на его тонкие пальцы с едва заметными веснушками и безупречным маникюром, на его растерянные глаза, на его длинный нос смешной формы, как у вредных героев детских мультиков, и думал, как же они все-таки похожи и не похожи, эти два брата. Вдруг в голове вспыхнуло:

«На безрыбье и Майкрофт – Холмс».

Грег аж поморщился, осознав циничность мысли, и торопливо оправдал себя другой поговоркой: «С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься». Он был не прочь «повестись» с Шерлоком, но это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. Ну а что насчет Майкрофта? У него, должно быть, было не так много друзей, если он вечер за вечером он проводил в компании одинокого инспектора. «Мог бы я полюбить его?» – спросил у себя Грег. Ответа не было. «А если бы полюбил, чем бы мне это грозило?» – добавил он еще один вопрос в копилку. Майкрофт вдруг отставил кружку в сторону, резко встал.

– Пожалуй, мне пора.

Грег смутился, будто высказал свои мысли вслух. Кто знает, насколько далеко распространяются способности Майкрофта в сборе информации? Что, если он и мысли запросто читает? А ведь это возможно – от экстраординарных Холмсов можно ожидать любых экстраординарных талантов!

Несколько дней после Грег развлекал себя, фантазируя, что Майкрофт и впрямь экстрасенс. Грег специально прокручивал в голове самые непристойные и смелые фантазии в присутствии Майкрофта, назвав это, по примеру Шерлока, «небольшим экспериментом». Должно быть, у него при этом было весьма злорадное выражение лица, потому что Майкрофт чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке – хотя казалось бы, этот человек и на заброшенном складе, прикованный к батарее, будет чувствовать себя как дома.

Майкрофту эти дни дались тяжело. Грег постоянно смотрел на него – пристально и с вызовом, и Майкрофт никак не мог понять, что за игру затеял инспектор. Он ждал подвоха, какой-нибудь неприятной шутки или западни, но ничего подобного не последовало. Грег просто… просто смотрел.

И это смущало.

В конце концов Майкрофт решил, что пора прекратить их встречи. По-хорошему, их следовало прекратить уже давно, не было никакой необходимости так часто встречаться с инспектором, больше того, не было вообще никакой необходимости встречаться с ним лично. Всю нужную информацию Майкрофт получал от нужных людей, за инспектором велось наблюдение, все, что он рассказал и еще мог рассказать, Майкрофту давно было известно. Он и сам не понимал, что заставляло его вновь и вновь тратить время и силы, чтобы эффектно встретить инспектора, сидя в кресле в его гостиной. Майкрофт узнавал точное время, когда инспектор покидал Скотланд-Ярд, быстро заканчивал все дела и мчался на машине к его дому, затем его помощница ловко расправлялась с замком, не повреждая его – так, что войдя, Майкрофт просто захлопывал дверь, и она снова была заперта. После Майкрофт торопливо садился в кресло, не зажигая света – он уже запомнил расположение мебели в квартире, и легко ориентировался в темноте. С Шерлоком эти штуки не проходили – он из вредности переставлял мебель всякий раз, чтобы Майкрофт спотыкался. Усевшись в кресло, Майкрофт выбирал наиболее непринужденную позу и выравнивал дыхание, и уже спустя секунду в замке поворачивался ключ.

Сердце начинало колотиться, как сумасшедшее, и подмышки потели, это было просто ужасное, ужасное ощущение. Неясно, отчего Майкрофт стремился испытывать его вновь и вновь.

Так или иначе, с этим пора было заканчивать. Просто теперь, когда у Шерлока появился Джон, и за ним не нужно было так бдительно приглядывать, у Майкрофта появилось чуть больше времени. Возможно, стоило потратить это время на работу, ведь его работа – это такой прожорливый организм, который примет все, что Майкрофт способен будет отдать. Лишние пару часов посидеть за бумагами, вместо того, чтобы без толку разглядывать Грегори Лестрейда? Конечно. Почему бы и нет.

Спустя неделю Майкрофту стало скучно. Еще через пару дней пропал аппетит. Снились то кошмары, то какие-то дурацкие сны, где Майкрофт опаздывал на совещание, и ни одни брюки не налезали на него. Он боролся с ширинкой, а Антея с Джоном Уотсоном самозабвенно целовались, лежа на его кровати. Сверху падал снег. Майкрофт открывал глаза, задыхаясь, и долго лежал без сна. В четвертом часу утра он понимал, что хочет есть, но сейчас нельзя – а когда будет можно, еда снова вызовет лишь вялое отвращение.

Спустя месяц Майкрофт обнаружил, что зачем-то отдал распоряжение собрать все отчеты, касающиеся Грегори, и теперь читает их перед сном, как книгу. Спалось лучше, кстати говоря.

Спустя полтора месяца Майкрофт вынужден был признать самое страшное: это зависимость. Как он смеялся над слабостью Шерлока к сигаретам, как презирал его за прием наркотиков! Зависимость.

Теперь и он понял, что это такое.

5.

Майкрофт вернулся в жизнь Грега в паршивый-паршивый день. Шерлок нахамил начальнику Грега, а ведь этот начальник не должен был даже знать о том, что Шерлока снова привлекают к делам Скотланд-Ярда – не после прошлого скандала с прессой! В итоге Грега ждала выволочка на глазах у Донаван и Андерсона, и если обычно Грег чувствовал поддержку команды, даже когда начальник орал, выпучив глаза, то в этот раз все были согласны: Грег полный идиот и кусок дерьма, если не может справиться без этого фрика. Разленился. Только и способен, что звать на помощь и скакать перед фриком на задних лапках.

Ладно бы только это, но, как обычно, навалилось сразу все: позвонила бывшая жена, а ее звонки всегда портили настроение. Она звонила время от времени, якобы чтобы напомнить, что они расстались друзьями и интересуются жизнью друг друга, а на самом деле похвастаться, что она нашла себе мужчину, а Грег на такой же подвиг не способен. После этого Грег пошел в бар и сидел там до поздней ночи, сам себе напоминая маньяка-неудачника, коротающего вечер с бутылкой.

Когда Грег вышел на улицу, он слегка протрезвел от ледяных струй дождя. Разумеется, зонтик он не взял – зачем человеку зонтик в стране, где всего лишь десять месяцев из двенадцати бесконечные ливни? «Это даже неплохо, – подумал Грег. – Пусть уж сегодня на меня обрушатся все напасти мира, зато я исчерпаю свой лимит неудач, и завтра меня будет ждать хороший день».

Но напасти мира на Грега не обрушились, более того, и потоки воды перестали хлестать на голову и плечи. Над Грегом был раскрыт плотный черный зонт.

Хозяин зонта глядел на Грега в упор – в темноте глаза его казались почти черными, будто зрачок закрыл всю радужку. Грег улыбнулся, и Майкрофт растянул губы в отвратительно вежливой ответной улыбке, а потом шагнул чуть ближе, чтобы у дождя не осталось совсем уж никаких шансов.

И Грег вдруг почувствовал, как хорошо стало на душе. И понял, что вот это глухое, звериное почти отчаянье не могло быть вызвано какой-то там выволочкой – мало он их получал, что ли? И бывшая тоже не способна была так испоганить настроение – она звонила каждые полгода, можно и привыкнуть уже. Дождь? Ну, смешно же, право слово.

Просто Грегу отчаянно не хватало кого-то эти два месяца, кого-то, ради кого он оставлял зонт дома каждый чертов дождливый день.

В общем-то, Грег был пьян, и ему не удавалось сформулировать мысль, так что он просто позволил Майкрофту отвезти его домой.

«И как у вас получается все время оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время?» – спросил он, засыпая прямо в машине, положив голову Майкрофту на плечо. Тот промолчал, вспоминая, сколько часов просидел в машине перед баром, ожидая Лестрейда. Грег быстро заснул, прижимаясь холодным боком – его плащ все-таки успел промокнуть. Дыхание было горячим и неприятно пахло алкоголем, зато очень приятно щекотало крохотные волоски на шее, куда уткнулся нос Грега.

Майкрофт понял, что возбужден, и поморщился – это была досадная помеха. Разумеется, приставать к пьяному инспектору он не намерен, как и мастурбировать в его доме, а после того, как Грегори уснет в собственной постели, Майкрофту предстоит поездка домой, занимающая не меньше сорока минут. Майкрофт решил, что справится с этим, как обычно справлялся с любыми проявлениями потребностей организма, когда они были неуместны. Просто перетерпит.

И все шло довольно удачно, пока машина не остановилась перед домом Грегори. Майкроф не мог поручить тащить бесчувственное тело инспектора своему шоферу или телохранителю. Но и сам вряд ли с такой задачей справился бы. Ему удалось разбудить Грегори, морщась от запаха дешевого виски. Грег кое-как выбрался из машины, но остальной путь преодолел, практически повиснув на Майкрофте. Майкрофт выдохнул с облегчением, свалив Грега на кровать, и не только из-за тяжести – держать себя в руках, пока пьяный инспектор прижимается и трется, да еще что-то несвязно бормочет на ухо, было практически невозможно.

Но теперь миссия была выполнена. Майкрофт снял с Грега ботинки и аккуратно поставил их у кровати, перешнуровав – узлы были затянуты кое-как. Укрыл Лестрейда одеялом, поставил на тумбочку у кровати стакан воды и пару таблеток аспирина, завел будильник на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем обычно заводил Грегори, рассудив, что тому понадобится больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

Едва справился с желанием оставить на столе легкий здоровый завтрак – если заказывать срочную доставку, то все равно ждать слишком долго, да и не будет ли это слишком? Безусловно. Все равно Грегори не сможет даже смотреть на еду утром. Майкрофт понял, что просто тянет время – ему не хотелось уходить, ехать обратно в свой пустой огромный дом. Он был рад, что наконец-то сдался и позволил своей слабости победить – долгожданная встреча с Грегори, может, и прошла не так, как планировалась, но принесла радость и чувство покоя.

Майкрофт вернулся в автомобиль и уставился на проплывающие за окном дома с сияющими вывесками и темными ночными витринами. Отстраненно порадовался, что проблема с эрекцией решена – возбуждение сошло на нет, пока Майкрофт мучился сомнениями из-за завтрака. Но стоило ему вспомнить об этом, как тут же в голову полезли и другие непрошенные мысли – как Грег терся носом о его шею, и как улыбнулся ему, и как беззащитно он прижимался к Майкрофту по дороге домой. Майкрофт сжал зубы и едва не застонал: стояло так, что пришлось вцепиться в обивку сиденья, чтобы не начать трогать себя прямо в салоне машины. Конечно, можно было поднять разделительное стекло, звуконепроницаемое и затемненное, да и люди, работающие на него, умеют молчать и глядеть в другую сторону, если необходимо, но… Майкрофт не был готов к подобным экспериментам.

Всю дорогу он просидел, выпрямившись и сцепив зубы, стараясь дышать размеренно. Как только машина остановилась перед домом, Майкрофт кратко попрощался и пошел к двери, стараясь держаться с достоинством. Оказавшись дома, Майкрофт снял пальто, поставил зонтик в подставку для зонтов, ботинки – на полку для обуви, и только потом пошел в спальню.

Яйца ныли, все тело горело, челюсть свело от попыток сжать зубы еще сильнее.

Майкрофт зашел в спальню, не зажигая свет, и начал расстегивать рубашку дрожащими пальцами. К тому моменту, как он расправился с манжетами, он уже тихо постанывал сквозь сжатые зубы. Сняв часы и положив их на прикроватный столик, Майкрофт, наконец, взялся за ремень. Расстегнув ширинку, он всхлипнул от облегчения. Трусы спереди были мокрыми от выделенного эякулянта. Майкроф не помнил, когда он так сильно хотел в последний раз. Возможно, такого с ним прежде и не случалось. Он снял трусы и понял, что ему уже не хватит выдержки нести их до корзины с грязным бельем. Кинув их прямо на пол, Майкрофт лег на кровать, широко раздвинув ноги. Сначала он чуть сжал яйца, чтобы не кончить от первого же прикосновения к члену. Рука была неприятно холодной и неуклюжей – Майкрофт не так уж часто баловал себя интимными прикосновениями. Он глубоко вздохнул и представил, что это делает не он сам, что это делает Грегори. Это рука Грегори обхватывает основание члена, перебирая пальцами волосы на лобке. Это его рука скользит вверх и вниз, мимолетно касаясь головки – дразня, испытывая. Это Грегори сжимает пальцы сильнее, ускоряя скольжение. Здесь нет ничего стыдного, он не мастурбирует в темной комнате, думая о чужом, по сути, человеке. Это Грегори трогает его, гладит его, так нежно, так сильно…

Майкрофт задыхался, рука его двигалась так быстро, что запястье с непривычки заболело. Наслаждение заполнило все тело, пульсировало в животе, оргазм был так близко, но это мучение длилось и длилось, удерживая Майкрофта на краю, не позволяя получить долгожданное облегчение. Майкрофт отчаянно застонал, другой рукой потянулся меж широко разведенных ног, коснулся ануса, втиснул туда палец и принялся погружать все глубже, не обращая внимания на легкую боль. Он успел ввести палец до второй фаланги, прежде чем кончил, выгнувшись дугой.

 

6.

Разумеется, от Шерлока не укрылось, что Грег встречается с его братом чаще необходимого. Иногда он задумчиво глядел на инспектора, и Грег почти готов был услышать наводящие вопросы вроде тех, которые задавал когда-то Майкрофт на парковке. Но Шерлок молчал, даже в тех случаях, когда необходимость вынуждала их находиться рядом, в одной комнате – его, Грега и Майкрофта. Ни единой шуточки, ни единого замечания, даже брошенного вскользь. «Возможно, – думал Грег, – для Шерлока теперь не существует другого мира, других людей, кроме Джона. Когда-то он бы не упустил случая поиздеваться, но теперь ему и так не скучно».

Но со временем Грег заметил одну странность. Теперь, когда они с Майкрофтом оказывались наедине, он косился в сторону зеркала. Посмотрит на Грега, а потом за его плечо – где старое тетушкино трюмо, Грег приткнул его между шкафом и телевизором в гостиной, потому что жалко было выбрасывать. Или сидят в каком-нибудь кафе, притворяются, будто обсуждают деловые вопросы, Майкрофт вдруг уставится на Грега, а потом, ненароком будто бы, ложку повернет и поглядится в нее. Грег искренне недоумевал: Майкрофт не был нарциссом, не способным минуты прожить без того, чтобы взглянуть на свое отражение. Так что же все это значило? Наконец, Грег спросил напрямую.

– Шерлок сказал, что у меня глупый вид, когда я смотрю на вас. Я хотел убедиться, что это не так. Видите ли, мне не хотелось бы выяснить, что я не в состоянии контролировать выражение собственного лица.

– Вот оно что, – протянул Грег глубокомысленно. Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся, и они продолжили ужин. Но Грег понял, что если Майкрофт зачем-то передал ему слова Шерлока, значит, недалеко и Главный Разговор, после которого они откроют друг другу карты.

Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Но Майкрофт тянул так долго, что Грег уже начал сомневаться, правильно ли он оценил ситуацию. Возможно, Грег себе все напридумывал, и Майкрофт проводит с ним время от скуки, по необходимости или в качестве эксперимента… мало ли! От Холмсов можно было ожидать чего угодно. К тому времени, как Майкрофт сообщил скучным голосом, что им необходимо обсудить один деликатный вопрос, Грег уже с ума сходил от этого несносного типа с веснушками на пальцах.

– Давайте начистоту, Грегори, – сказал Майкрофт, поигрывая ручкой зонта. – Молчать больше у меня нет ни сил, ни желания. После этого разговора наступит долгожданная ясность, какой бы ответ вы ни дали. Я хочу заранее предупредить, что никаких последствий за вашим отказом не последует. В случае же вашего согласия… впрочем… кхм.

«Руки моей он просить собрался, что ли?» – с ужасом подумал Грег. Майкрофт уже восстановил самообладание и продолжил тем же ужасно высокомерным тоном:

– Мне неприятно ставить вас в неловкое положение своим предложением, но иного выхода у меня нет. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы ответили мне честно и, по возможности, в корректных выражениях. Я знаю, что некоторое время назад вы испытывали… симпатию определенного характера к моему брату.

Грег вздрогнул, взгляд его стал несчастным. «Откуда?.. – подумал он. – Как??!»

– Как вы могли заметить, мы во многом с Шерлоком отличаемся. Мне далеко до его эксцентричности, и уровень интеллекта у меня не настолько превышает норму. Мой внешний облик также далек от его типажа. Боюсь, что в нас больше различий, чем сходства.

– Ну, кое-что у вас точно разное, – хмыкнул Грег.

– Да, – согласился Майкрофт.

«Вес», – взгрустнул он.

«Самооценка», – улыбнулся Грег.

– Так или иначе, я все же выскажу свое предложение. Возможно, вам никогда не удастся заполучить Шерлока Холмса. Но я предлагаю вам другого Холмса. Себя.

Сказано это было таким же тоном, каким предлагают сигарету или чашечку чаю. Только пальцы Майкрофта, поглаживающие ручку зонта, замерли.

– К черту Шерлока, – хрипло сказал Грег. Майкрофт прекратил разглядывать свои пальцы и поднял на него глаза.

– А меня? – спросил он.

– И тебя к черту с твоими предложениями.

Майкрофт побелел, но кивнул с достоинством и собрался уходить. Грегу хватило двух шагов, чтобы пересечь разделяющее их расстояние, схватить Майкрофта за плечи, развернуть и поцеловать. От неожиданности Майкрофт едва не подавился его языком. Разорвав поцелуй, Грег широко ухмыльнулся.

– Нет бы по-человечески сказать! А то всякие предложения выдумываешь…

7.

Съехались они как-то незаметно.

Майкрофт все меньше проводил времени в своем огромном пустом доме. У Грега было уютно, хотя порой казалось, что он просто собрал всевозможный хлам и распихал его по углам своей квартиры, притворившись, что так и надо.  
Интерьером в доме Майкрофа занимался известный дизайнер, достаточно надежный, чтобы можно было запустить его в дом, и достаточно продвинутым, чтобы быть поклонником восточного минимализма. Таким образом, некоторые комнаты были абсолютно пустыми, разве что одинокое красное кресло или неудобный журнальный столик стояли посередине. Кухня была оборудована тысячей различных приборов и машин, у каждой было свое назначение, но разбираться с них Майкрофту было некогда. Завтрак он обычно заказывал, или его привозила помощница. Обедал либо на рабочем месте, либо в кафе или в ресторане, во время переговоров, замаскированных под неформальную беседу. Ужинал в полной тишине, сидя за огромным столом в пустой столовой. В блестящей столешнице отражались лампы, а каждый звук, будь то скрежет вилки или хруст салата, пережевываемого Майкрофтом, казался оглушительным.

Грег частенько забывал позавтракать, обедал на ходу, а иногда и на бегу, дожевывая сэндвич по дороге на место убийства. Иногда – просто, чтобы поддерживать имидж – ел пончики в патрульной машине. Ужинал за полночь, когда возвращался домой, и, если терпеть не было сил, заказывал пиццу, а если он был не слишком голоден, то готовил себе что-нибудь под болтовню и трескучую музыку из старенького радиоприемника. Ел стоя, прямо над сковородой, обжигаясь и роняя еду на пол. Частенько думал завести собаку, чтобы подъедала с пола, но тут же отказывался от этой мысли – времени и сил, чтобы выгуливать пса, у Грега не было. Да и жестоко было бы обрекать несчастное животное на одиночество в пустой квартире, только чтобы хоть чуть-чуть скрасить одиночество собственное.

Впрочем, теперь уже у Грега был кое-кто «гораздо лучше собаки». Если Грег возвращался домой первым, то готовил под болтовню и трескучую музыку из радиоприемника, и готовил на двоих, время от времени посылая Майкрофту глупые смс-ки, отвлекающие его от работы. А нечего работать, когда ужин уже на плите!

Майкрофт отвык есть в одиночестве, и теперь даже обедать не хотел в тишине своего кабинета, сидя над документами. Когда в прошлый раз он предложил помощнице составить ему компанию, ее изумление можно было потрогать руками.

Шофер Майкрофта уже не задавал ненужных вопросов, и подвозил его к дому Грега. Когда однажды Майкрофту нужно было забрать кое-какие бумаги из дома, он заехал после работы туда. Там стало еще более неуютно и пусто, чем раньше – Майкрофт так быстро успел отвыкнуть от тишины и идеального порядка, что сначала даже растерялся, стоя на пороге в прихожей. Еще большее удивление он испытал, заглянув в ванную – оказывается, полки были забиты различными средствами гигиены и моющими средствами, баночки, флаконы и емкости… Майкрофт их раньше совершенно не замечал. А ведь он стоял перед зеркалом в этой белоснежной кафельной комнате каждое утро.

В ванной комнате Грега на Майкрофта однажды свалилась сороконожка. Это было… насыщенное утро.

Телефон в кармане мягко завибрировал.

«Ну что? Ты скоро дома будешь?» – писал Грег. Майкрофт улыбнулся.

«Да», – написал он. – «Уже еду».

 

8.

Грег честно старался быть джентльменом. Одноразовых связей он не заводил, а раз уж решил, что все серьезно, значит, и действовать надо было постепенно. Особенно с Майкрофтом. Это же Майкрофт, разве можно к нему подкатить с предложением переспать? Черт возьми, это же Майкрофт.

Некоторое время Грег еще терялся рядом с Мужчиной В Костюме, но когда дорогой пиджак оказывался висящим в шкафу на плечиках, а рукава рубашки были закатаны, обнажая худые руки с темными рыжими волосами, Мужчина В Костюме превращался в Майкрофта, а с ним можно было и смеяться, и говорить всякие глупости, и даже подпевать песенке по радио, если есть настроение. Майкрофт сам смеялся редко, и первое время Грег даже боялся, что он не умеет – но потом однажды услышал. Грег как раз подпевал Селин, используя деревянную лопатку вместо микрофона. Его застукали в тот момент, когда он пытался взять высокую ноту в припеве. Майкрофт засмеялся, и Грег застыл, изумленный этим зрелищем. Застыл с лопаткой на весу, в очень комичной позе. За спиной его подгорало рагу, которое он должен был помешивать.

Майкрофт опирался о дверной косяк, сунув руки в карманы, глядел на Грега и смеялся.

Ну и как было такого не хотеть? Грег хотел, хотел безумно, до мурашек по спине и эротических снов, как во времена школьной юности. Но Майкрофт все еще вел себя чуточку отстраненно, временами расслабляясь, а потом снова натягивая на лицо выражение равнодушной вежливости, и казалось, ему вполне хватает невинных объятий у телевизора, редких поцелуев и случайных прикосновений. Правда, изредка, когда они увлекались с поцелуями и Грег начинал задыхаться, Майкрофт иногда глядел с легким недоумением, взгляд его словно бы говорил: «почему мы до сих пор не трахаем друг друга?». Но Грег не был профи в расшифровке загадочных взглядов Холмсов, и боялся ошибиться.

Грег ждал три месяца, и мог бы прождать еще дольше, если бы ему не пришла в голову простая мысль. В прошлый раз первый шаг сделал Майкрофт, что, если в этот раз – его очередь?

Грег ничего заранее не планировал. Был обычный вечер, после ужина они лежали на диване, Грег – прижимаясь к спинке, Майкрофт – прижимаясь к Грегу. Смотрели дурацкую вечернюю передачу, где визгливые девицы бежали кросс с препятствиями. Передача была откровенно глупой, но все лучше, чем какие-нибудь новости – преступлений и политики им хватало на работе. И Майкрофт, и Грег внимательно глядели на экран, Грег поглаживал Майкрофта по шее самыми кончиками пальцев – рассеянно и легко. Потом он поменял позу, и теперь удобней было положить руку Майкрофту на грудь. Под ладонью быстро билось сердце. Грег чуть передвинул ладонь, так, чтобы большим пальцем касаться соска Майкрофта. Под тонкой тканью рубашки он выступал отчетливо. Грег несколько минут просто держал так руку, прижимаясь подушечкой большого пальца к соску через ткань рубашки. Майкрофт дышал часто и глубоко, его грудь вздымалась, и пару раз палец как бы случайно соскользнул, потирая сосок. Потом началась реклама, улыбчивый нарисованный человечек принялся на все лады расхваливать новый йогурт, а Грег принялся обводить сосок по ореолу, будто бы машинально чертя круги. Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул, когда палец словно случайно «сбился с орбиты» и коснулся напряженного, выступающего соска. Грег повторил этот трюк несколько раз. Затем снова началась передача, одна из девчонок плакала в камеру и говорила, что все это слишком сложно, и что она не полезет по канатной дороге. Рука Грега незаметно начала сползать вниз. Майкрофт задрожал. Когда ладонь Грега накрыла живот Майкрофта, он нащупал пуговицу рубашки и расстегнул ее. Майкрофт не сказал ни слова против, так что, выждав для верности еще пару минут, Грег расстегнул вторую пуговицу и третью. Вынул рубашку из брюк, расстегнул до конца. Майкрофт пошевелился, чуть поменяв позу, и Грег сделал вид, что ничего такого не происходит, спокойно положив руку Майкрофту на живот. Пару минут они просто смотрели телевизор. Но потом Грег забрался рукой под рубашку и дотронулся до живота Майкрофта. Он был теплым и мягким, но после прикосновения Грега сразу напрягся. Подумать только – Майкрофт втянул живот, задержав дыхание. Он вечно изводил себя диетами и пару раз обронил, что в детстве был очень толстым, но Грег так не думал. Майкрофт был склонен преувеличивать масштабы катастрофы, когда дело касалось его внешности или способностей. Грег изумлялся, как такой влиятельный и властный человек может обладать настолько заниженной самооценкой.

Снова началась реклама, а Грег держал руку на животе Майкрофта, пока он не расслабился. Тогда Грег принялся обводить пальцем пупок. Потом погладил дорожку волос, ведущую от пупка вниз. Когда он коснулся брюк, Майкрофт вздрогнул. Грег задумался. Здесь была опасная зона. Конечно, ему бы хотелось расстегнуть брюки и обхватить хозяйство Майкрофта хотя бы через белье, с другой стороны, Майкрофт и так напряжен, и еще неизвестно, готов ли он к чему-то подобному. Возможно, если слишком поторопить события сейчас, можно все испортить.

В следующую секунду Грег снова поерзал на диване, меняя позу, и вместе с тем сдвинул руку. Ладонь его накрыла пах Майкрофта, прижимаясь к нему через плотную ткань брюк. Майкрофт дрожал и не произносил ни звука. Дышал он быстро и часто. Грег вернулся к просмотру передачи, время от времени поглаживая внушительную выпуклость на брюках. Сначала он делал это легонько, почти неощутимо. Потом усилил давление, массируя пах круговыми движениями. Майкрофт жалобно застонал, и Грег победно улыбнулся – наконец-то он добился хоть какого-то отклика от этого молчуна! Рука его безжалостно двигалась, все быстрее и быстрее, и так же дышал Майкрофт. Грег даже на секунду испугался, что у него будет гипервентиляция. Впрочем, если у Майкрофта и кружилась от чего-то голова – то явно не от перенасыщения кислородом. Закончив с круговыми движениями, Грег стал потирать член Майкрофта сквозь брюки, по всей длине. Майкроф пытался сдержаться из последних сил, но этих самых сил с каждым движением Грега у него оставалось все меньше и меньше, и вскоре он стал вскидывать бедра навстречу ласковой руке. В какой-то момент Грег вдруг сжал пальцы, а потом стал расслаблять и снова сжимать их, охватывая выпуклость на брюках. Майкрофт зажмурился и вцепился в диван.

– Стой… – выдавил он еле-еле. Грег мгновенно остановился и убрал руку.

– Извини, – пробормотал он уязвлено. – Я думал, тебе нравится.

– Я сейчас кончу, – ответил Майкрофт откровенно, и Грег судорожно вздохнул, в восторге от того, как это звучит из уст Майкрофта. – Я не хотел бы сделать это в штаны.

– О, – только и сказал Грег. Майкрофт сел, стараясь расставить ноги пошире. Грег вопросительно взглянул на него, затем, смущаясь, предложил:

– Пойдем в спальню?

Майкрофт почувствовал, как пересохло в горле.

– Да.

Грег просиял. Он взял Майкрофта за руку, словно бы тот мог потеряться и не найти нужной комнаты.

– Только не зажигай свет, – попросил Майкрофт, когда были на месте.

– Как скажешь… – Грег торопливо расстегивал свою рубашку. Майкрофт снимал вещи аккуратно и методично, от часов и до носков, которые скатал валиком и положил в левый ботинок. К тому времени, как он закончил с этим «ритуалом раздевания», Грег уже сидел на кровати полностью обнаженный и с изумлением наблюдал за ним.

Хотя свет был погашен, за окном горели фонари, и поэтому без труда можно было разглядеть сидящего на кровати человека. Майкрофт несколько минут просто стоял и любовался на Грега, такого желанного, такого красивого, такого своего.

Такого возбужденного.

Вдруг вспомнив, что и его самого хорошо видно, Майкрофт смутился. Ему захотелось прикрыться чем-нибудь. Уже много лет никто не видел его обнаженным, кроме него самого. Майкрофт не часто смотрелся в зеркало, но когда это происходило, он видел совсем не то, что было на самом деле. Он видел нескладного бледного мужчину с округлыми боками и дряблым животом, видел веснушки на плечах и на руках, длинный нос, который выглядел просто смешно. Рыжие брови и волосы, которые, не смотря на тщательную работу парикмахера, выглядят неаккуратно. Из-за острого носа и цвета волос он был похож на хитрого лиса, особенно если пытался улыбнуться своему отражению. Когда же он напускал на себя серьезный вид, он становился похож на лиса, которому прищемили хвост.

– Майкрофт, – шепнул Грег, возвращая его к реальности. – Ну же. Иди сюда. Иди ко мне.

И протянул руку.

Будто во сне, Майкрофт шагнул к кровати, встал меж широко раздвинутых колен Грега. Грег огладил бедра и бока Майкрофта горячими ладонями, потом коснулся ягодиц. Взглянул снизу вверх, спрашивая разрешения. Даже забавно, до чего бравый английский инспектор оказался робок, когда дело касалось постели. Майкрофт кивнул, и Грег сжал пальцы, на лице его возникла довольная улыбка. А потом он совершил запрещенный прием: раздвинул ягодицы и скользнул между ними пальцем. Майкрофт задохнулся, запрокинув голову, и в этот момент Грег подался вперед, обхватывая губами головку его болезненно возбужденного члена. Майкрофт закричал, когда Грег принялся посасывать головку, одновременно с этим массируя анус. Это настолько превосходило все фантазии Майкрофта, это было так хорошо, что почти плохо. Майкрофт не мог думать, не мог говорить, он мог только держаться на грани, не позволяя себе кончить Грегу в рот, и невнятно вскрикивать, когда палец проталкивался внутрь, глубже и глубже. В какой-то момент Майкрофт обнаружил, что задыхается и просит:

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Он и сам бы не мог наверняка сказать, о чем просил – остановиться или продолжать.

Но Грег решил все сам. Он отстранился, выпуская член изо рта, поцеловал Майкрофта в живот и подвинулся, чтобы Майкрофт мог лечь. Это было кстати – ноги подгибались, и в любой момент он мог позорно свалиться на пол. Майкрофт лег, позаботившись, чтобы сверху оказалось одеяло. Если Грегу и было что сказать по этому поводу, то он решил оставить это до следующего раза. Он тоже забрался под одеяло и лег вплотную к Майкрофту, гладя все его тело, проводя ладонями по груди, и бокам, и бедрам, и шее, и животу.

– Ты позволишь мне..? – шепнул Грег, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком умоляюще. У него давно уже стоял, а когда Майкрофт стал кричать во время минета, Грег был уверен, что кончит – даже не прикасаясь к себе. Но не кончил, и теперь его член отчетливо требовал к себе внимания. Грег не знал, как Майкрофт отреагирует на просьбу – вполне возможно, что он откажется, потому что привык быть сверху, и тогда придется… Грег не успел додумать эту печальную мысль до конца – Майкрофт потянул его на себя, так, чтобы Грег оказался сверху. Это было вполне внятное приглашение. Грег застонал от предвкушения. Он наклонился к Майкрофту, и тот поцеловал его, мягко вторгаясь языком и поглаживая его по затылку. От этого властного, но вместе с тем нежного жеста у Грега напрочь снесло крышу. Он прервал поцелуй, чтобы облизать пальцы, хорошенько смочив их слюной. Затем запустил руку под одеяло, погладил промежность Майкрофта, а потом спустился пальцами к анусу и принялся растягивать его. Майкрофт начал пощипывать и потирать соски Грега, что не способствовало концентрации. В какой-то момент Грегу пришлось обхватить член у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Три пальца другой руки были в тесном заднем проходе Майкрофта, горячие стенки его так плотно сжимали пальцы, что Грег едва сдерживался. В этот момент Майкрофт принялся сам насаживаться на пальцы, приглушенно вскрикивая, и это было уже почти слишком. Грег вынул пальцы из растянутого прохода и поплевал на ладонь. «В следующий раз надо будет позаботиться о лубриканте», – подумал Майкрофт, но это были далекие, смутные мысли. Все тело его плавилось и гибло от прикосновений Грега, от его тяжести, от его шепота:

– Готов?

Майкрофт согнул колени и почти сложился пополам. Грег закинул его ноги себе на плечи, чтобы было удобнее.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, когда Грег ввел головку. С каждой секундой боль нарастала. Грег хорошо растянул его, но у Майкрофта слишком давно никого не было, к тому же, он никак не мог расслабиться. Мышцы пресса напряглись, горло сдавил стон.

– Давай же, ну… – досадливо пробормотал Грег, поглаживая Майкрофта по бедру.

– Сейчас, секунду… – выдавил Майкрофт сквозь зубы. Боль постепенно отступала. Грег пошевелился, и Майкрофт отстраненно подумал, что тянул слишком долго – Грег перевозбудился и сейчас начнет трахать его, не заботясь о боли. От этих мыслей он напрягся еще сильнее, анус сжался, и Грег глухо застонал. Майкрофт вдруг подумал, что все это очень глупо, и в такую нелепую ситуацию мог попасть, пожалуй, только он.

– Все хорошо… не нервничай, у нас получится, – сказал Грег, в жидком свете уличных фонарей лицо его казалось заботливым и серьезным. Бедра его дрожали от напряжения и от желания крепче втиснуться в тугой жар Майкрофта. Грег протянул руку и погладил длинный член Майкрофта. Майкрофт вздохнул, расслабляясь и подаваясь вперед. Он подумал, что если может вообще кому-то доверять, то этот кто-то – Грег. Глупо было предполагать, что Грег способен слететь с катушек и причинить боль. Майкрофт шепнул:

– Двигайся, глубже…

Грег издал какое-то рычание и сделал, как его просили. Когда яйца Грега прижались к заднице Майкрофта, на улице вдруг истошно завопила чья-то сигнализация. Ее звуки заглушали стоны Грега, пока он двигался, вжимая Майкрофта в матрас. Не слышно было и крика Майкрофта, когда Грег нашел правильный угол, и в тот же момент член запульсировал, изливаясь спермой. Сам Грег кончил чуть позже, вцепившись в бедра Майкрофта и запрокинув голову к потолку.

Потом они легли рядом, перепутавшись ногами под одеялом. Грег смотрел на Майкрофта и отчаянно сдерживался, чтобы не наговорить всяких сентиментальных глупостей, которые все тут же испортят. Майкрофт глядел на Грега и едва сдерживался, чтобы не напомнить Грегу, что они не выключили телевизор, не завели будильник и не почистили зубы перед сном.

Впрочем, уже спустя пару секунд все несказанное забылось, потому что оба они крепко уснули. 

9.

Приручать Майкрофта было сложно, в этом деле требовалось терпение. Много, много терпения.

Грег не был терпеливым человеком. Возможно, из-за этого и развалился его брак. Впрочем, осознание своей ориентации тоже оказалось веской причиной для развода.

Так или иначе, Грег много раз «обжигался», ему причиняли боль, изменяли, предавали, предпочитали ему карьеру, родительское одобрение или других людей. И все равно Грег не умел любить вполсилы, хотеть вполсилы, доверять-но-проверять. Он считал, что все должно быть просто – либо да, либо нет. Либо люблю, и тогда уже никаких вопросов быть не может, либо не люблю, и опять же, никаких вопросов и сомнений. В день, когда Грег решил для себя, что любит Майкрофта, он словно заключил с самим собой договор: ничего не скрывать, не лгать, не сомневаться, не осуждать, не стесняться. И придерживался условий этого одностороннего договора.

Потому что Майкрофт стеснялся, осуждал, сомневался – на каждом шагу! Не лгал, но о многом умалчивал. А уж о его истинных чувствах можно было узнать только из случайных оговорок или красноречивых взглядов. Майкрофт имел совсем небольшой опыт в отношениях, и нельзя сказать, что когда-то сильно «обжегся», из-за чего стал таким скрытным. Он просто таким был. Простейшие слова симпатии приходилось вытягивать из него клещами, и больше месяца ушло на то, чтобы приучить его снимать носки в доме Грега, не добавлять после каждой пустяковой просьбы «пожалуйста» и «благодарю», принимать чужую заботу, забывать об осанке и позволять себе расслабиться в присутствии другого.

Некоторое время, когда они только начали жить вместе, Майкрофт оставлял записки. Он уходил раньше Грега, и обычно не будил его, собираясь предельно тихо. Несколько минут он проводил в кресле напротив кровати, бездумно глядя на спящего любовника. Раньше, когда Майкрофт еще не встретил Грега, он пил чай. Полностью одетый и собранный, готовый к новому рабочему дню, он выделял несколько минут с утра, чтобы выпить чашку ромашкового чая. В эти минуты он не думал о делах, не думал вообще ни о чем, непозволительная роскошь для человека, занимающего Незначительную Должность в Правительстве. Эти минуты позволяли ему пережить долгий рабочий день, полный напряженных моментов. Теперь же у него было кое-что куда лучше чая, у него был спящий Грег, капающий слюной на подушку. Майкрофт морщился от собственной сентиментальности, но глядел, и чувствовал себя счастливым. Потом он сочинял короткую записку и оставлял ее на тумбочке у кровати. Уходил, запрещая себе даже поцеловать спящего – впереди много дел, надо сохранять самообладание и трезвый рассудок, а не мечтать все утро о теплом, сонном Греге со встрепанными волосами.

Грег ничего этого знать не мог, ему из всего этого бассейна нежности доставались лишь жалкие капли, в виде блокнотного листа, белого, нелинованного, с удивительно ровными строчками:

«Д.Л.,

ужинай без меня, постарайся не уснуть перед включенным телевизором. Звони только в случае крайней необходимости, у меня сегодня важные встречи. Увидимся завтра.

М.»

Содержание записок менялось, а заглавные Д.Л. – никогда. Однажды Грег спросил у Майкрофта:

– Что за Д.Л.? Почему Д.Л.?? Ты что, ламе пишешь?

– Какой еще ламе? – удивился Майкрофт.

– Далай! – с достоинством пояснил Грег, и тут же прыснул, закрыв рот ладонью. Майкрофт растерянно улыбнулся, затем нахмурился.

– Что за глупости? Обыкновенное обращение. Просто сокращаю, чтобы не тратить времени.

– И как же оно расшифровывается, это сокращение? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Грег. Майкрофт помолчал, румянец разливался по его щекам, подбородку и лбу. Когда все лицо стало пунцовым, Майкрофт небрежно ответил:

– Дорогой Лестрейд.

– Ты что, зовешь меня по фамилии в записке? – удивился Грег. – С чего бы это? Мы спим вместе, живем вместе, знаем друг друга уже кучу времени, а ты зовешь меня по фамилии? И с чего это ты так покраснел?

Майкрофт покраснел еще сильнее, с ним всегда это происходило, когда Грег озвучивал вслух, что заметил изменения в цвете его лица. Майкрофт проклинал свою тонкую кожу и неспособность контролировать простейшие реакции организма. В конце концов, умеют же йоги замедлять пульс, почему бы ему не научиться управлять собственным румянцем? Майкрофт решил, что позже займется этим вопросом. Надо поручить помощнице собрать необходимую литературу по теме.

– Ну? Так в чем дело? – Грег вдруг догадался. – Нет, ты серьезно? Из-за слова «дорогой»? Из-за ласкового слова, всего-навсего написанного в записке, да и то одной только буквой?!

Майкрофт подумал, что краснеть дальше некуда, и что коварный Грег за это еще поплатится. Но пока Грег только недоверчиво разглядывал Майкрофта и ухмылялся.

– Не может быть! Слушай, да что такого-то? Майкрофт! Милый мой! Дорогой! Прекрасный Майкрофт! Обожаемый! Вожделенный! Солнышко мое рыжее!

– Прекрати! – глухо сказал Майкрофт, закрывая лицо ладонями. Грег вдруг шагнул к нему вплотную, отвел руки от лица и сказал, очень тихо и очень серьезно:

– Любимый.

Майкрофт несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, и выглядел абсолютно потерянным. Затем он издал какой-то слабый, невнятный звук, и вдруг с силой обхватил плечи Грега руками, притягивая его к себе, и вовлек в глубокий, долгий поцелуй.

– Чтобы заткнуть тебя, наконец, – сказал он насмешливо, когда отдышался. Но Грега из объятий не выпустил. 

10.

Конечно, Грег переживал о том, что скажет Шерлок. Он не казался человеком тактичным или терпимым, и вряд ли способен был спокойно воспринять отношения Грега и Майкрофта. Грег все ждал, когда Шерлок скажет какую-нибудь гадость в присутствии Донаван или Андерсона, намекнет как-нибудь на личную жизнь инспектора. Ведь не мог же он проглядеть это? Но Шерлок молчал. Точнее, он болтал без остановки, сыпал оскорблениями и насмешками, но все они касались прискорбно низкого интеллекта сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, но никак не ориентации бравого инспектора.

Он высказался по поводу отношений Грега и Майкрофта только один раз. Это было спустя пару дней после того, как Грег и Майкрофт впервые переспали. Грега пригласили на Бейкер-стрит – точнее, Шерлок просто шел к дому, не прекращая говорить, но Грег давно научился понимать и ценить эти завуалированные приглашения. Шерлок вещал, а Грег торопливо шагал за ним, записывая сведения в блокнот. Шерлок был в хорошем настроении и согласился рассмотреть несколько старых дел, что было настоящей удачей: «висяки» висели на Греге в прямом смысле этого слова, как груз на воздушном шаре, они притягивали Грега к земле и не давали ему унестись к вершинам инспекторского счастья. Шерлок говорил о приходящем рабочем, у которого были армейские ботинки, «Армейские ботинки, Лестрейд, ты в состоянии сообразить, к чему я веду?», Джон время от времени повторял: «Потрясающе, Шерлок!» и следил, чтобы он не наступал в лужи.

Когда они поднялись в квартиру, их там уже ждал Майкрофт. Он сидел в кресле, положив ногу на ногу и глядя этим своим взглядом «чувствуйте-себя-как-дома».

– Шерлок. Джон. Грегори. – Ни единый мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Грег поспешно отвел глаза, чувствуя, как против воли расплывается в улыбке. Джон пробормотал что-то про чай и ушел на кухню, а Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и уставился на брата.

– Так заскучал, что берешься за старые дела? – спросил Майкрофт, глядя на Шерлока из-под опущенных век. – Какая жалость. А у меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Шерлок не шевелился, прищурившись и разглядывая брата с ног до головы. Он уставился на его ботинки, потом на пальцы, постукивающие по подлокотнику кресла, затем стремительно подошел к нему и наклонился, принюхиваясь – носом едва не тыча в губы Майкрофта.

– Ну и ну, – сказал он насмешливо, выпрямился, взглянул на Грега – тот стоял у стены, пытаясь слиться с обоями. – Грег, я тебя поздравляю. Как поживает королева?

– При чем здесь королева? – удивился Грег. Лицо у Майкрофта казалось пустым, как у манекена.

– О, ну я, конечно, не о нашей дорогой королеве говорю. – Закатил глаза к потолку Шерлок. Потом еще раз взглянул на брата, хмыкнул, развернулся и ушел на кухню. Грег вопросительно взглянул на Майкрофта, потом до него дошло. Майкрофт старался «сохранить лицо», вот только улыбка его казалась уже не самодовольной, а жалкой. Грег плюнул на конспирацию, в которой все равно больше не было толка, подошел к Майкрофту и взял его за руку.

– Ну и ублюдок! – сказал он в сторону кухни.

– Ничего особенного, – ровно сказал Майкрофт. Грег закусил губу, протянул руку и погладил Майкрофта по щеке. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза на секунду, но после встал с кресла и шагнул к окну, прямой, как зонтик в его руках.

– Наверное, мне стоило вступиться. Я должен был надрать ему морду!

Майкрофт усмехнулся.

– Я рад, что ты этого не сделал. Мне пришлось бы помешать тебе.

– С какой стати?

– Я не позволю тебе ударить Шерлока. Его не будут бить в моем присутствии.

– Вот как? – Грег тоже подошел к окну, становясь рядом с Майкрофтом и заглядывая ему в глаза. Он решительно не понимал этих Холмсов. – Мне казалось, ты и сам не против начистить ему морду?

– «Начистить морду», Грег! – Майкрофт покачал головой. – Откуда ты только берешь эти выражения… Однажды Шерлок напал с гарпуном на человека, который сбил меня с ног на улице и не извинился.

– Откуда он взял гарпун?? Постой, я не хочу этого знать…

– Пришлось заплатить бедняге, чтобы не обращался в суд.

– И все равно я не понимаю…

– Вот именно, Грег, – мягко, но решительно сказал Майкрофт. – Ты не понимаешь. Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то причинил Шерлоку боль, и это взаимно. Но мы можем причинять боль друг другу.

– Ну и семейка… – вздохнул Грег. – И все равно, он не должен был так говорить.

– Это же Шерлок. Кроме того, не будь я взрослым человеком, я бы мог поинтересоваться в ответ у Джона, как поживает его королева.

– Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что из них двоих именно Джон… ох нет, это мне знать тоже ни к чему.

Майкрофт рассмеялся. Повернувшись, Грег успел заметить изумленное выражение на лице Шерлока, вернувшегося в комнату. Впрочем, Шерлок тут же напустил на себя скучающий вид – в точности как Майкрофт вернулся к высокомерной усмешке.

– А вот и чай. – Джон поставил поднос с разномастными кружками, молочником и блюдцем с кексами на журнальный столик. Затем взял самую большую кружку, помешал в ней сахар и вручил Шерлоку – он принял ее, царственно кивнув Джону вместо благодарности. Потом схватил с тарелки кекс и сунул в руки Джону. Джон вздохнул, закатил глаза и стал выковыривать изюм. Потому что ясно же, что Шерлок не ест кексы с изюмом.

Грег вдруг подумал, что, возможно, не так уж и много у Майкрофта раздражающих недостатков.

Он ушел чуть раньше, взяв с Джона обещание написать, если Шерлок захочет раскрыть еще пару «висяков». Майкрофт так пристально глядел в свою чашку, что не заметил, как Грег ушел.

Разумеется, Майкрофт лишь потерял время, пытаясь убедить Шерлока не начинать расследование по делу, папку с которым он выкрал сегодня из кабинета Грега. В конце концов, терять время таким образом стало давно привычной головной болью, а в этот раз Шерлок даже не стал накладывать Майкрофту в чай шесть ложек сахара, всего лишь налил обычные сливки вместо обезжиренных.

Майкрофт вышел из дома и зашел в переулок, где просил шофера припарковать машину. Шофер курил, прислонившись к стене, а рядом с ним стоял Грег. Они болтали, как старые друзья – эта удивительная способность Грега общаться с людьми, которых Майкрофт даже замечает, лишь приложив к этому усилие. Майкрофт мог сказать наверняка, какая у его шофера задолженность по кредиту и группа крови, но никак не мог выучить его имя. Он подумал, что должен это исправить. И еще подумал, что Грег ждет его уже пятнадцать минут, хотя ни о чем таком они не договаривались.

Это было приятно.

– Послушай, ну и чудики они, – фыркнул Грег, забираясь в машину. Майкрофт сел рядом, так, чтобы касаться плечом плеча Грега. – А видел этот трюк с изюмом?

– Да, – улыбнулся Майкрофт. Посещая квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, он видел и не такое.

Потом он уткнулся в телефон – встреча с Грегом была незапланированной, а дела надо было делать, кто, если не мы, и все такое. Грег не жаловался, он сунул в уши наушники и слушал радио, рассеянно глядя в окно машины. От него пахло сигаретным дымом, и Майкрофта это внезапно возбудило. Возбуждаться в машине – это становилось плохой привычкой. Кроме того, у него было слишком много важных дел на сегодня, и он не собирался отвлекаться на всякие глупости.

Майкрофт написал пару распоряжений помощнице, и добавил в телефонные заметки: «Узнать имя шофера. Узнать имя помощницы. Должны быть в папках с их профилями».

Потом снова вернулся к документам. Из наушников Грега неслась приглушенная музыка. Майкрофт нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Возможно, это не так уж глупо – выковыривать для кого-то изюмины из кекса. Ужасно негигиенично, правда, и не слишком-то аппетитно – но Шерлок всегда питался, как попало. Зато сам жест был красивым. Не то, что бы Майкрофт завидовал. И вообще, ему бы стоило заняться работой.

– О, вот эта песня, послушай! – вдруг вскричал Грег, взбудоражено тыча в ухо Майкрофту наушником. Майкрофт от такого напора слегка растерялся, вытаращил глаза и уронил телефон. Заметил улыбку шофера в зеркале заднего вида. Надо было опустить разделительное стекло.

– Вот эта, моя любимая. Я тебе про нее говорил, помнишь? – снова сказал Грег. Один наушник остался у него в ухе, второй – в ухе у Майкрофта. Он был теплым и слегка пульсировал в такт басам. Грег выглядел нелепо довольным. Майкрофт вслушался – песня как песня, уж, по крайней мере, не «Травиата» Верди. Грег стучал пальцами по коленке Майкрофта, отбивая такт.

Внезапно что-то решив для себя, Майкрофт велел водителю свернуть к дому. Дела можно будет закончить и вечером. Или поручить помощнице. И купить ей что-нибудь за переработки в этом месяце. Надо узнать, что ей нравится. Или поручить ей самой купить себе подарок. Да, так будет лучше.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Грега, осторожно повернув голову, чтобы наушник не выпал.

В конце концов, песня была не так уж плоха.

 

11.

 

Майкрофт был невыносим.

У него была тысяча и одна привычка, которые выводили Грега из себя, не просто раздражали – доводили до полнейшего, постыдного для инспектора со стажем неистовства.

Майкрофт постоянно перекладывал вещи. Доходило до смешного: Грег, в одном носке и с тостом в зубах, звонил Майкрофту и выяснял, куда делись его ключи, расческа и перчатки, а Майкрофт невозмутимо отвечал: они там, где им быть положено. На своем месте. Свое место у вещей в доме Грегори всегда было там, куда он их швырнул накануне; как было просто найти ключи в те славные, старые дни! Достаточно было вспомнить, где он проходил, раздеваясь, и на пути к кухне обнаруживалось все необходимое. Теперь же приходилось искать эти самые загадочные «свои места», а понимание «своего места» у Майкрофта могло быть самым разным! Грег злился и поражался – когда Майкрофт успел переложить кинутые Грегом вещи, если они весь вечер не отходили друг от друга? Ну не по ночам же он порядок наводит! Хотя из вредности этот тип мог бы учудить что-нибудь подобное. За Майкрофтом вообще много всяких чудачеств водилось.

Грег страшно опаздывал, грязно ругался и натягивал второй носок, бегая по квартире. Снова звонил Майрофту, и тот монотонно повторял: «Ключи на своем месте. Включи логику». Таким образом он воспитывал – скорей уж дрессировал – Грега, приучая к аккуратности. Вот только Грегу было не до воспитания, ведь за опоздания полагался приличный штраф. Ладно уж перчатки, черт с ними, и без расчески можно обойтись – все равно в таком бешенстве Грег себе только все волосы повыдирает, но ключи необходимы, ведь Майкрофт вернется за полночь, не ждать же на лестнице! Правда, можно завалиться в бар после работы, а можно и на Бейкер-стрит, провести приятный вечер за виски и беседой с Джоном. «Так и сделаю», – злорадно думал Грег. Ключи находились на полке для ключей, о существовании которой в своем доме Грег даже не подозревал.

Ладно бы только это! Майрофт разрушал всю романтику, в этом он был ас. Понятия «романтика» для него вообще не существовало, но даже те жалкие попытки, которые не оставлял Грег, Майкрофт умудрялся разрушить простым жестом. Представьте: в пылу страсти они срывают друг с друга одежду… ну ладно, в пылу страсти Грег срывает с себя и с Майкрофта одежду, и вот они уже падают в постель, одеяло благоразумно отогнуто (ведь не может Майкрофт занимается этим, если его не скрывает одеяло!), свет погашен, низ живота сводит от возбуждения, и тут Майкрофт выворачивается из объятий и идет подбирать одежду с пола. Аккуратно складывает брюки, чтобы не помялись, вешает рубашки – свою и Грега – на плечики, носки соединяет, сворачивает в рулет и кладет в ботинки, а ботинки аккуратно ставит носок к носку, пятку к пятке. Когда Майкрофт присаживается перевязать шнурки Грега, у того окончательно пропадает желание что-либо делать под чертовым одеялом.

Еще Майкрофт постоянно передвигает свою зубную щетку. Сначала их щетки – ярко-зеленая, ребристая щетка Грега и консервативная темно-синяя Майкрофта – стояли рядом, в одном стаканчике. Потом вдруг оказалось, что стаканчиков два, по одному на щетку. Затем стаканчики стали постепенно отдаляться друг от друга, пока не стали стоять на разных концах полки. Грег с любопытством следил за этими пертурбациями. Наконец, не выдержал и отправился к Майкрофту выяснять, в чем дело. Оказалось, Грег спросонья частенько берет чужую щетку.

– Ну и что такого? – недоумевал Грег. – Мы каждый день целуемся, у нас все бактерии во рту общие. И я беру в рот не только твою щетку, но и много чего более интимного, что принадлежит тебе!

– Одно дело – оральный секс, и совсем другое – средства гигиены. Это предметы индивидуального пользования, - хмурился Майкрофт.

– Но что такого? У меня какие-то другие зубы? Или у тебя? Если я даже возьму разок-другой твою щетку, это ведь не конец света!

– Мне это неприятно, – ответил Майкрофт, и вопрос был закрыт. Но осадок остался.

«Неприятно ему! – думал Грег. – Как будто у меня чума! Или кариес!»

Да много таких мелочей было. Они накапливались, и наступал момент, когда Грег думал: невыносимо. Я больше не выдержу ни секунды рядом с этим занудой.

А потом Майкрофт улыбался – не натянутой официальной улыбкой, а по-настоящему, тепло и чуть снисходительно, и Грег забывал обо всем на свете.

12.

Было еще кое-что. Еще кое-что, что ужасно раздражало Грега в Майкрофте. Вообще, подобных «кое-что» было так много, что Грег уже перестал их запоминать. Но это было из разряда «вообще дурдом какой-то».

Стоило мимоходом, просто так, похвалить – «хороший галстук», как начинались проблемы. Майкрофт кивал, вроде бы принимая комплимент – а спустя день Грег обнаруживал такой же галстук у себя на столе. «Что? Зачем? Майкрофт, да я же вовсе не намекал… я просто сказал, что у тебя хороший галстук! И он тебе идет! Сколько он стоит? Ох нет, лучше мне не знать… его еще можно вернуть?»

Стоило потерять бдительность и сказать Майкрофту какой-нибудь комплимент, как Майкрофт воспринимал это в качестве просьбы о подарке. «Какой у тебя красивый почерк!» - и вот уже на столе у Грега новенький «Паркер». «Эти брюки офигенно обтягивают твою задницу!» – и вот уже портной заявляется к Грегу прямо на работу, чтобы снять с него мерки.

– А задницу ты мне тоже подаришь? – съязвил Грег после этого случая. Майкрофт задумался, будто всерьез рассматривал такой вариант. Не то, что бы Грег был против, но это уже начинало серьезно пугать.

– Да что с тобой такое? – возмутился он. – Ты что, не знаешь, что такое комплимент?

– Поверь мне, знаю, – кисло улыбнулся Майкрофт. – По долгу службы пришлось овладеть этим приемом в совершенстве. Вот только не понимаю, зачем тебе его использовать. Если ты хочешь что-то, достаточно попросить. Почти наверняка я смогу это для тебя достать.

– Что-о?! По-твоему, я у тебя подарки выпрашиваю?! – взревел Грег. Майкрофт смутился.

– Нет, разумеется… я так не думаю.

– Тогда в чем же дело?

– Это ты мне объясни. Я не понимаю… в таком случае, к чему все это? Все эти твои комплименты?

– К чему комплименты?

– Да. С какой целью ты их говоришь?

Грег уставился на Майкрофта, как на сумасшедшего. Да Майкрофт им и был! «С какой целью»!

– Просто так. Я говорю их просто так, потому что это правда, и потому что я хочу сделать тебе приятное. Если у тебя действительно красивая задница, почему бы мне не сказать об этом вслух?

Майкрофт сцепил пальцы и уставился на них. Грег несколько секунд глядел ему в лицо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но не добился успеха. Вздохнув, Грег положил перед Майкрофтом «Паркер» и коробочку с галстуком.

– Знаешь, если хочешь сделать мне подарок, я не против. Но почему бы не подарить это мне лично, вместо того, чтобы оставлять на столе? Так будет приятней. И еще учти, я не зарабатываю столько, сколько человек, занимающий Незначительную Должность в Правительстве, и от некоторых подарков мне может стать неловко.

Майкрофт по-прежнему разглядывал свои пальцы и думал о чем-то своем. Грег решил, что лучше продолжить этот разговор в другое время. Он уже собирался уходить, как вдруг Майкрофт сказал:

– Ты очень сексуальный, когда сердишься.

Лицо его при этом оставалось беспристрастным и задумчивым, по-лондонски бледным. Вот только уши пылали.

13.

Иногда Майкрофт «прокалывался». Это случалось редко, и потому было очень ценным. Поступки, прикосновения, взгляды, оговорки… Грег хранил их в памяти и временами перебирал, как монахи перебирают четки – набираясь терпения и смирения.

В прошлый раз это случилось за ужином. Это был один из тех редких дней, когда Майкрофт приходил домой первым и заботился о еде. Грег в тот день был особенно уставшим и озлобленным, да еще промок до нитки, потому что снова забыл взять зонт – словно мало живого напоминания перед глазами. Вернулся и почуял неладное: с кухни не тянуло ни ароматом горячего рагу, ни запахом жаркого или отбивной, едой в доме вообще не пахло. Он скинул пальто, швырнул ботинки куда-то в сторону полки для обуви (обилие полок в доме давно уже начало его пугать) и ринулся на кухню. Майкрофт стоял вполоборота, прислушиваясь к шуму в прихожей, но когда Грег ворвался в комнату, торопливо обернулся к раковине.

– Добрый вечер. Как прошел день? – спросил он негромко.

Майкрофт отвыкал от Грега очень быстро. Им достаточно было не видеть друг друга сутки, двое – и Майкрофт начинал говорить с Грегом, как с незнакомцем. Он держался отстраненно снаружи, и страшно смущался в глубине души, и ему требовалось несколько часов, чтобы расслабиться и снова принять человеческое обличие, а не образ Мужчины В Костюме. Вот и теперь он говорил таким тоном, будто приветствовал посла на светском приеме. Грег постоянно представлял себе эти светские приемы, на которые, по его мнению, должны были ходить такие Большие Шишки, как Майкрофт. Майкрофт не пытался объяснить Грегу, что ни разу на подобных мероприятиях не был, потому что предпочитает оставаться человеком без лица, винтиком, вращающим большую машину Соединенного Королевства, а общественными отношениями занимаются люди более обаятельные и общительные.

– День? Паршиво, – честно ответил Грег, принюхиваясь. Нет, едой определенно не пахло, но ведь не станет Майкрофт так подло издеваться над бедным инспектором? Грег отодвинул стул, вытянул гудящие от усталости ноги и принялся наблюдать за Майкрофтом, грациозно передвигающимся по кухне – от шкафа к раковине, от раковины к плите и обратно. Майкрофт снял пиджак, и теперь Грег имел удовольствие любоваться его подтянутой задницей, хорошо облегаемой ладно скроенными брюками. Сквозь тонкую ткань белой рубашки просвечивали контуры нижней майки – а не будь этой чертовой майки, Грег разглядел бы и выступающие лопатки, и темные пятнышки сосков.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и поставил перед Грегом тарелку. Он умудрялся делать это так, что не возникало ни единого звука от соприкосновения днища со столешницей. Наверное, Майкрофт мог бы стать великолепным официантом. Грег фыркнул, представив, как Майкрофт стоит с блокнотиком и карандашом: «Вы готовы сделать заказ, сэр?». Но ему стало не до смеха, когда он опустил глаза и уставился в свою тарелку.

Пара зеленых комочков, белесая кашица, горсть горошка и две картофелины, замысловато разрезанные вдоль. Все это дымилось и совершенно не пахло едой, по крайней мере – не пахло приличным ужином. Зато в воздухе отчетливо запахло скандалом.

– Так. Что это? – спросил Грег, готовый к худшему.

– Наш ужин, – выразительно поднял брови Майкрофт, ставя еще одну тарелку, полную овощной бурды. – Я купил пароварку.

Еще одно бесполезное хромированное устройство на маленькой, уютной кухне Грега.

– Хочешь сказать, больше ничего не будет?

– Ох, точно, – Майкрофт отвернулся и зашуршал пакетом. «Пусть это будет отбивная, пусть это будет отбивная!» – взмолился Грег, зажмурившись. Но это была не отбивная, это был салат всех оттенков зеленого, в контейнере с маркой элитного магазина вегетарианских продуктов. Сам факт, что Грег различал уже эти марки, говорил больше любых слов об их с Майкрофтом совместной жизни.

– Так. – Снова сказал Грег, стараясь держать себя в руках. – Ладно. А мне ты что-нибудь приготовил?

– Прости?

– Здесь только твоя еда. Та пакость, которую ты обычно ешь. Я такое не ем.

– С сегодняшнего дня – ешь. – Серьезно возразил Майкрофт. – Я подумал и пришел к выводу, что тебе нельзя и дальше рисковать своим здоровьем. Твоя диета, образ жизни, график работы, я не говорю уже о вредных привычках вроде употребления алкоголя и кофеина в огромных количествах… я составил прогнозы, и они довольно неутешительные. Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, срок твоей жизни составит от шестидесяти восьми до восьмидесяти пяти лет, и это не учитывая фактор должностного риска – перестрелки и прочее.

– Перестрелки и прочее, – кивнул Грег. А потом взорвался, отшвырнув от себя тарелку – зеленые комочки разлетелись по всему столу. – Да это черт пойми, что такое!! С какой стати ты рассчитываешь годы моей жизни? Кто-нибудь тебя об этом просил? И почему ты решаешь за меня, как мне питаться, а как – нет. Ты что, моя мамочка? Что-то не похоже, иначе я давно уже обратился бы к сексопатологу! Я пришел с работы, я страшно устал и все, чего я хочу – хороший кусок мяса и побольше гарнира. В крайнем случае – большой толстый сэндвич, а лучше три. Но явно не эту зеленую хрень на тарелке!

Майкрофт взял салфетку и положил в нее зеленый комок, откатившийся на его половину стола. Потом посмотрел на Грега снисходительно, как на ребенка, закатившего истерику, потому что он не хочет есть овсянку на завтрак. «Продолжай-продолжай, – говорил его взгляд, – все равно будет по-моему». Грег насупился и полез в холодильник, в надежде, что там найдется что-нибудь, чем можно будет намазать кусок булки.

– Ты выкинул продукты? Ты выкинул мои продукты. Сосиски! Твою мать, Майкрофт…

– Попрошу без этого, – сухо сказал тот, принимаясь за свою порцию. – На самом деле, это очень сытная и полезная еда. Тебе стоит попробовать, прежде чем отказываться.

– Да? Почему же ты не попробовал пиццу, когда я уговаривал тебя?

– Потому что я дорожу своей фигурой и своим здоровьем. Если мне понадобиться доза холестерина, я непременно обращусь к тебе за помощью, Грегори. А пока почему бы тебе не вернуться за стол? Ты что, собрался жевать хлеб вместо полноценного ужина?

– Я буду жевать то, что захочу! Ты должен прекратить это, Майкрофт.

– Прекратить что? – он чуть заметно напрягся, вилка застыла у самого рта, наколотые на острия горошинки глянцево блестели в свете лампы. Вот прямо картинка с рекламного плаката о пользе правильного питания!

– Во-первых, прекратить говорить так, будто тебе в задницу засунули справочник по этикету. «Грегори»?! Серьезно?

Уголки губ Майкрофта дрогнули, он поспешно принялся за еду, чтобы не начать улыбаться – это было бы крайне неуместно в данной ситуации.

– Во-вторых, честно, Майкрофт, это уже ни в какие ворота… прекрати все контролировать. Ладно, плевать – контролируй Шерлока, контролируй все дела Великобритании, да хоть всего земного шара… только не меня, Майкрофт, и не содержание моего холодильника! Ты не должен выкидывать мои продукты вот так просто, потому что сам себе что-то решил. Ты не должен ставить меня перед фактом: теперь ты ешь то-то и то-то. Я взрослый, свободный человек, я могу сам выбирать, что я ем.

– Мне казалось, – Майкрофт подбирал слова осторожно, взгляд его не отрывался от содержимого тарелки, – мы с тобой, в некотором роде, находимся в отношениях, а это подразумевает определенное ограничение свободы каждого из нас. Возможно, я ошибаюсь?

– Еще раз: наша кухня, не светский прием. И да, мы «в некотором роде находимся в отношениях», ты это верно заметил. Я твой любовник, а не ребенок или подчиненный. Ты не можешь решать за меня. Больше скажу – если ты испытываешь ко мне какие-то чувства, то должен уважать меня и мою свободу выбора: как мне жить и как питаться.

Грег тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, что уже не так зол, и откусил от булки, политой кетчупом. Может быть, если прямо сейчас заказать пиццу на дом, то ситуацию еще можно будет спасти.

Майкрофт странно поглядел на Грега, проговорил медленно:

– Вот и Шерлок постоянно твердит мне нечто подобное. Если верить его словам, настоящий брат поддержал бы его в любых начинаниях и экспериментах над собственным телом и разумом. Наверное, я должен был принять его свободу выбора и не вмешиваться, наблюдая, как он принимает наркотики, все чаще и чаще, и должно быть, я должен был сдержать свою тягу все контролировать, и не помещать Шерлока против его воли в реабилитационную клинику после его второй, – рука Майкрофта дрогнула, вилка мерзко скрипнула о тарелку, – передозировки. Возможно, мне следует просто позволить тебе есть, как попало, и вливать в себя литры кофе, чтобы спустя несколько десятилетий наблюдать твой сердечный приступ, или боли в желудке из-за неминуемой язвы. – Майкрофт грустно усмехнулся, глядя на Грега. – Странное у вас с Шерлоком понятие о любви.

«О любви», – сказал он. «Спустя несколько десятилетий», – сказал он. Грег застыл, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце – кажется, сердечный приступ ему грозит несколько раньше. Майкрофт, который уже понял, что только что сказал, сильно покраснел – он всегда краснел ярко и заметно, как все рыжие – и раздраженно поджал губы.

– Хорошо, мы ее выбросим, – резко сказал он, указав на пароварку.

– Ну уж нет, – улыбнулся Грег, подходя к Майкрофту и целуя его.

 

14.

Майкрофт кидал лимон в чай, но никогда не давил его ложкой. Ему нравилась легкая кислинка. Чай он выпивал, а лимон потом доедал Грег. Лимон был горячий, мягкий, пропитанный элитным чаем Майкрофта, и ужасно кислым. Майкрофт глядел, как Грег лезет пальцами в его пустую кружку, и морщился вместе с Грегом, когда у него от кислоты сводило скулы.

– Отвратительно, – говорил Майкрофт.

А однажды у Грега сгорел чайник – совсем забыл про него, задремав перед телевизором – и он целую неделю кипятил воду в кастрюле. Там же и растворимый кофе варил. Бурда получалась невероятная, зато много. Грег наливал кофе половником в термос и угощал всех на работе – только почему-то все отказывались. Потом Майкроф вернулся из командировки, пришел в ужас и купил Грегу новый чайник. А заодно и громоздкую хромированную кофе-машину, которую назвал Исчадие Яда 2. Исчадием Яда 1 именовалась фритюрница, круглая и коричневая от потеков масла. Грег ей почти не пользовался, и не выкидывал только из вредности – ему нравилось, с каким оторопелым ужасом смотрел на нее Майкрофт, когда заходил на кухню.

Грег иногда застывал посреди комнаты, посреди шага, посреди слова, застывал и изумленно улыбался.

Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя абсолютно и непоправимо счастливым. Это даже немного пугало.

15.

Когда Джон с Шерлоком пригласили их на ужин в канун Рождества, Майкрофт дал свое согласие. Вообще-то он старался не встречаться с братом без лишней необходимости, особенно после того, как стало известно про их с Грегом отношения. Но это было Рождество, и Джон написал, что Шерлок сам намекнул, что стоит позвать гостей, и Грег уверял, что все пройдет нормально… и Майкрофт дал себя убедить.

Он давно не ждал от брата ничего хорошего. А когда не ждешь ничего хорошего, разочароваться довольно сложно.

Поначалу Грег немного нервничал из-за этого ужина – все-таки, это будет их первый совместный «выход в свет». Но Майкрофт вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало, и Грег тоже расслабился. С утра они позавтракали, потом Майкрофт немного посидел над бумагами в кабинете, а Грег прогулялся до газетного киоска. Потом они повалялись на диване перед телевизором, как обычно в выходные. Потом Грег задремал, а когда проснулся, Майкрофт был уже одет в свой лучший костюм (на взгляд Грега они все были одинаковыми, но Майкрофт как-то их отличал).

– Нам пора выходить, – сказал он, взглянув на часы.

– Прямо так идти? – саркастично спросил Грег, подтягивая пижамные штаны, единственный предмет гардероба, который на нем был. Майкрофт рассеянно поглядел на него, потом разрешил:

– Можешь одеться.

– Вот спасибо! – рассмеялся Грег и пошел одеваться. Когда он закончил сборы, то обнаружил Майкрофта в прихожей, обутого, в пальто и с зонтиком.

– Долго ты тут стоишь?

Майкрофт взглянул на часы.

– Двадцать одну минуту.

– Ясно, – сказал Грег. Подошел к Майкрофту, положил руки ему на плечи и заставил посмотреть на себя. – Хватит сходить с ума. Это просто ужин. Мы всех там знаем. Джон, Шерлок, миссис Хадсон. Немного поболтаем, поедим, обменяемся подарками и разойдемся.

– Я в курсе.

– Ты не на казнь идешь.

– Знаю.

– Майкрофт!

– В конце концов, это не продлится вечно. Пару часов можно пережить. Обменяемся оскорблениями, я начну смутно угрожать, Шерлок выставит меня на посмешище, подарим друг другу ненужные вещи, которые за меня купил ты, а за Шерлока Джон, съедим немного вредной пищи, выслушаем несколько комментариев от миссис Хадсон по поводу того, как мило, что «все ее мальчики пристроены». Посоревнуемся с Шерлоком, кто кого сильнее смутит сальными намеками на сексуальную жизнь друг друга, Джон сбежит из-за стола, ты разозлишься, миссис Хадсон постарается впихнуть в меня парочку высококалорийных маффинов и скажет что-нибудь про мою худобу, ты ее поддержишь, Шерлок предложит посмотреть несколько фотографий из семейного архива, которые я не успел у него выкрасть или выкупить. Я притворюсь, что в ужасе, и если буду притворяться достаточно хорошо, Шерлок сжалится и оставит этот козырь на следующий раз. Потом мы выпьем по бокалу вина, впрочем, вы с Джоном предпочтете виски и начнете какой-нибудь оживленный спор о музыке или спорте, я попытаюсь незаметно включить телефон и заняться чем-нибудь полезным, например, отдать пару распоряжений по поводу… это тебе знать не обязательно. Потом Шерлок скажет, чтобы мы выметались, потому что наше общество его утомило, Джон начнет его распекать по поводу манер, я посмотрю на тебя умоляющим взглядом, и мы уйдем. Всю дорогу домой я буду молчать и приходить в себя, а ты будешь пахнуть виски и ворчать из-за того, что я даже на ужине не отрывался от своего драгоценного телефона.

Майкрофт перевел дух, взглянул на изумленного Грега и робко предположил:

– Может, не пойдем? Обойдемся без всего этого… соврем, что у тебя пищевое отравление. Я добавлю деталей, и Шерлок не станет допытываться. Он даже будет доволен, если сможет потратить время с большей пользой. Мы тоже, между прочим.

Грег прищурился. Майкрофт нервно сжимал зонт.

– А почему именно у меня должно быть пищевое отравление? – сдался он.

– Ведь это ты ешь всякую дрянь, – хмыкнул Майкрофт. С облегчением принялся расстегивать пуговицы пальто.

– А что за распоряжения, о которых мне не стоит знать? – не унимался Грег. – Это насчет моего подарка, верно?

Майкрофт растянул губы в улыбке.

– Верно.

На самом деле, это касалось сверхсекретных переговоров, а подарок Грегу он, несмотря на всю свою занятость, купил и упаковал еще в начале декабря, но зачем этим хвастаться?

– Верно, – повторил Майкрофт, снимая ботинки.

16.

Прошло время, и Грегу начало казаться, что в его жизни нет никого важнее и ближе Майкрофта. Невозможно познать человека полностью даже за десять, за сто, за тысячу лет, и это ощущение должно было быть обманчивым. Грег помнил, что за девять лет брака он выучил каждую привычку, каждую родинку, каждую улыбку Джилл – он помнил их отчетливо и теперь, внесенные в каталог улыбок от «утренней-сонной» до «прощальной-извиняющейся». Только теперь этот каталог был не нужен, он лишь служил напоминанием – нельзя поддаваться иллюзии, что человек «твой». Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Грег поражался тому, как быстро они с Джилл стали чужими друг другу – бракоразводный процесс был быстрым и легким, занял полтора месяца, и то из-за мороки с документами. А чужими они стали и того раньше, за пару часов, которые длился разговор. За стол садились еще супругами, а вышли из кухни – посторонними друг другу людьми.

Майкрофт умел быть чужим, если это было нужно. Он надевал личину Человека В Костюме, даже не надевая сам костюм – и внезапно становился официальным лицом, винтиком в системе, мистером Холмсом, сидя в хлопковых трусах на диване в гостиной. Разговаривал по телефону короткими отрывистыми фразами, а Грег глядел на него и боялся – боялся, что однажды Майкрофт повернется этим «официальным лицом» к нему, и сделает вид, что они никогда не были близки друг другу.

Майкрофт этого не боялся. Наверное, потому что лучше Грега понимал – официальное лицо не больше, чем уловка, и все его воображаемые костюмы расползались по швам, стоило Грегу улыбнуться, дотронуться, просто взглянуть прямо и тепло, как он умел. Майкрофт не любил заниматься делами у Грега дома, потому что у Грега мгновенно становился такой испуганный взгляд, такая напряженная поза… когда это было возможно, Майкрофт отключал телефон.

Он не боялся, что они могут стать чужими, но и не задумывался, насколько далеко они ушли от понятия «чужих». Он вообще старался не анализировать отношения – при всей своей любви к анализу, тема отношений была для него «темным лесом», а понимать, что в чем-то не разбирается, Майкрофт любил не больше, чем его брат.

Майкрофт знал о Греге мучительно мало. Всего полгода назад ему казалось, что он знает о Греге Лестрейде все – благодаря отчетам и слежке, поднятым данным из архивов, взлому его компьютера и телефона. Он знал, какой у Грега знак зодиака, знал обо всех его кредитах и проблемах со здоровьем, видел его школьные фотографии и фотографии всех бывших любовниц (и одного любовника). Знал, какой у него размер одежды и пениса.

Теперь он начал узнавать куда более важную информацию. Например, теперь Майкрофт знал, что Грега в постели заводит, а что вгоняет в ступор. Какие популярные песни его раздражают («переключи, переключи, у меня сейчас чувство прекрасного скончается в агонии и вылезет из ушей!»). Знал, что Грег любит ездить в метро, знал, что Грег долго топчется на коврике у дверей, чтобы стряхнуть снег с ботинок. Знал, что Грег слабо затягивает шнурки, чтобы можно было снимать ботинки, не нагибаясь. Знал, что Грег любит делать большие бутерброды, такие, которые сложно впихнуть в рот. Знал, как Грег выглядит с влажными волосами и как пахнет его шампунь, и что он не любит чихать – чувствует, что вот-вот, и начинает быстро тереть переносицу, справляясь с щекоткой в носу, при этом вид у него абсолютно дурацкий.

Майкрофт все это знал, а сколько еще предстояло узнать!

 

17.

Розы были крупными, с толстыми, как морды щенков, бутонами кирпично-красного, почти оранжевого цвета. Более вульгарных цветов Грег за всю свою жизнь не видел. Он глядел на розы в своей руке с таким видом, будто пробегающий трехногий крокодил с бензопилой наперевес только что сунул ему этот букет и умчался. Грегу было стыдно за эти цветы, а еще ему было стыдно, что Майкрофту он ни разу таких не дарил, и вообще таких не дарил, единственный букет, который он ему вручил, был связкой лука. Длинные и острые стрелки зеленого лука были так красиво обернуты ажурной пленкой, что Грег, увидев их в супермаркете, немедленно купил и преподнес Майкрофту. Шутка была нелепой и, наверное, немного обидной.

– Грег, ну ты как всегда, – Джилл была в светлом брючном костюме, глядела на Грега недовольно. Губы ее, однако, улыбались, будто действовали независимо от желания Джилл. На ней была помада такого же жуткого цвета, что и цветы в руках Грега, так что он приободрился. Сунул бывшей жене букет и пошел вслед за ней в дом.

Разумеется, если бы он мог, он бы выдумал себе какое-нибудь пищевое отравление и не пришел бы на этот вечер пыток, иными словами – праздник в честь помолки Джилл с Мужчиной Всей Ее Жизни. Но у Грега присутствовал, как выразился Майкрофт, очень неприятный рудимент: совесть.

Может, вечер пыток был бы не таким ужасным, если бы Майкрофт согласился пойти вместе с ним. В конце концов, Грег уже похвастался Джилл, что у него все в порядке с личной жизнью, когда она звонила в прошлый раз. Но Майкрофт сослался на занятость, работу, неуместность его присутствия на данном мероприятии, в общем, отвертелся. На все жалобы и уговоры отвечал неизменно: «Грег, не будь таким ребенком!». И Грег решил не быть таким ребенком. Он нашел в себе силы надеть костюм, купить букет, прийти на праздник и даже пройти вместе с Джилл по дому, выслушивая ее болтовню про свадьбу.

– Вот, – Джилл остановилась в дверях одной из комнат. Грег изобразил вежливое внимание. – Здесь будет детская. Я думаю, это мальчик. Хотя еще слишком рано для УЗИ, конечно. – Джилл положила руку на плоский живот. Грег вымучил улыбку, сослался на мигрень и сбежал на кухню под предлогом потребности в кофеине.

– Все еще хлещешь эту растворимую гадость литрами? – Джилл даже нравоучения читала, как Майкрофт. Впрочем, она быстро оставила Грега в покое – ей теперь не нужно было заботиться о продолжительности его жизни, у нее для этого был другой мужчина. Грег чувствовал себя вором, рыща по ящикам и шкафам на кухне. В одном из шкафов он нашел то, что искал – початая бутылка солодового виски. Грег сделал пару глотков, опасливо косясь в сторону дверей.

У них с Джилл так и не получилось сделать ребенка. Теперь Грег был этому даже рад – страшно представить, насколько все бы стало запутанней, если бы у них был сын или дочь. Это был голос разума, и Грег старался его слушать. Он не мог понять, почему почувствовал себя настолько уязвленным, когда Джилл заговорила про ребенка.

«Если бы здесь был Майкрофт…» – подумал Грег.

Дальше все было еще хуже. Джилл была занята другими гостями, и Грег еще полчаса прятался на кухне, но потом пришел жених Джилл и очень удивился, обнаружив Грега сидящим в обнимку с его бутылкой. Он пожал Грегу руку, крепко тряхнув ее, улыбнулся и спросил, почему Грег сидит здесь в одиночестве, когда в гостиной собрались все, и там так весело? «Джилл как раз рассказывала, как вы ездили отдыхать в Испанию. Просто мы тоже собираемся съездить в отпуск, я предложил Гавайи, но Джилл хочется чего-нибудь менее экзотического». Он еще пару минут рассуждал о преимуществах отпуска среди осени, а Грег смотрел на него и понимал, что не сможет даже невзлюбить его, потому что он выглядит по-настоящему славным парнем.

В гостиной Джилл сидела на спинке дивана, возвышаясь над другими гостями – преимущественно женщины, подруги и коллеги из юридической фирмы – и оживленно рассказывала какую-то старую и, наверное, очень смешную историю, размахивая пустым бокалом.

– …а потом он говорит: да это же последний рейс!

Раздался взрыв хохота. Грег присел на подлокотник кресла, стоящего у двери. Джилл заметила его появление и улыбнулась:

– Ну наконец-то! Я уж думала, ты весь вечер от нас прятаться будешь.

– Просто не хотел делиться с вами кофе, – уныло пошутил Грег. Девушка, сидящая рядом с Джилл – ее старинная подруга – сказала:

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты пришел сегодня, – но судя по выражению ее лица, она больше хотела сказать: «Как ты смел сюда явиться, после всей боли, которую причинил Джилл?!»

– О да, я горжусь, что мы смогли остаться друзьями после развода, – заявила Джилл. – Грег все старается отделаться от меня, но я звоню ему каждый месяц. Мне кажется, развод – не повод терять хорошего друга и близкого человека.

Грег тепло улыбнулся Джилл, и она отсалютовала ему бокалом.

– Смотри, как бы Саймон не начал ревновать тебя! – пригрозила одна из девушек, и Джилл округлила глаза.

– Как бы мне не пришлось ревновать его! Кстати, вы уже познакомились?

Грег кивнул.

– Да, мы успели немного поболтать.

– Ну, нет! Держись подальше от моего мужа! – грозно воскликнула Джилл, и тут же засмеялась. Грег почувствовал взгляды, направленные на него, и тоже принужденно рассмеялся над этой шуткой.

– Можешь об этом не беспокоиться.

– Кстати, о твоем загадочном красавце! Почему ты не пришел вместе с ним? Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты его выдумал для меня, специально, чтоб я не волновалась! – Джилл улыбалась, а Грег чувствовал, как внутри все скручивается в тугой узел. Не стоило ему приходить. Больше всего он сейчас хотел отправиться домой, лечь на диван и переваривать унижение этого дня вприкуску с шоколадным печеньем.

Именно в этот момент, как полагается в фильмах, сказках и историях о любви – тех историях, которые всегда случаются с кем-то другим, но которые передают из уст в уста, и начинает казаться, что это было с тобой – в гостиную вошел Саймон со словами:

– Грег, тут к тебе пришли…

И вслед за ним в комнату вплыл, роскошный и величественный, как никогда прежде, Майкрофт Холмс. Он оглядел комнату, приподняв рыжую бровь:

– Дамы, – галантно сказал он, потом повернулся к Грегу и тепло улыбнулся. – Грег. Я закончил раньше и решил приехать. Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Как он может быть против? – громогласно поразилась Джилл, во все глаза глядя на Майкрофта. Впервые в жизни Грег был полностью с ней солидарен.

Спустя пару часов они прощались. Майкрофт стоял у своего блестящего черного автомобиля и глядел, как Джилл обнимает Грега, что-то негромко бормоча ему на ухо. Наблюдая за этой картиной, Майкрофт чувствовал себя странно: будто у него внутри разлили что-то липкое, противное. Майкрофт не ревновал, это было неконструктивно, и не имело ровно никакого смысла. Либо Грег принадлежит ему, и любые посягательства на его тело и душу кончатся ничем, либо не принадлежит, но этот вариант Майкрофт не рассматривал. В любом случае, ревность здесь ничего не изменит.

И все-таки Майкрофт не садился в машину, пристально наблюдая сцену прощания бывших супругов. Он заметил, что и будущий муж Джилл, Сайман Фоллс (тридцать четыре года, партнер в крупной консалтинговой фирме, группа крови вторая положительная, штраф за превышение скорости и еще один за парковку в неположенном месте), наблюдает за Джилл и Грегом, стоя на крыльце дома.

Когда Грег сел в машину, и шофер помчал их домой, они долго молчали. Майкрофт думал о том, что зря он приехал, что не стоило поддаваться настойчивому желанию немедленно отправиться к Грегу и не спускать с него глаз, и уж точно не стоило перекладывать ответственную работу на помощницу, вместо того, чтобы делать ее самому. Ревность! Ерунда какая…

Грег думал о том, что их отношения с Майкрофтом должны выглядеть безнадежно: у них нет возможности развития, ведь они никогда не смогут завести ребенка, им даже оформить брак будет проблематично, кроме того, у них слишком разные статусы, воспитание и характеры, они нелепо смотрятся вместе… Грег думал, что со стороны все должно выглядеть именно так. И возможно, все эти дамочки получили неплохую пищу для сплетен. Но разве кто-нибудь может знать, какое чудо произошло сегодня? Майкрофт Холмс «закончил пораньше», это Майкрофт-то, хронический трудоголик! Наверняка отложил какие-нибудь серьезные дела, ерунды у него не водится, а еще узнал адрес, ведь Грег не успел ему сообщить, а еще заехал домой, чтобы надеть свой лучший костюм (они все казались одинаковыми, но Грег со временем научился различать их)! Был очаровательным, и любезничал с подругами Джилл, хотя больше всего ему хотелось отдохнуть в тишине пустой квартиры. Майкрофт был рядом, и если для этого надо было пережить развод, присутствие Шерлока в его жизни и тридцать шесть лет одиночества, то…

Оно того стоило.

– Майкрофт, – сказал Грег жалобно. Тот оторвался от созерцания пейзажа за окном и взглянул на Грега.

– Что?

Грег открыл рот. Закрыл. Засмеялся. Потянулся к Майкрофту и поцеловал его.

– Снова пил, – недовольно заметил Майкрофт, отстранившись.

– Скажи спасибо, что я не курю, – обиделся Грег. Майкрофт содрогнулся, вспомнив никотиновые пластыри Шерлока.

– Спасибо, – серьезно сказал он.

– И тебе спасибо, – тихо пробормотал Грег. Майкрофт не стал переспрашивать, за что. Сегодня он рисковал благополучием Великобритании, испытывал деструктивное и довольно-таки мучительное чувство, из-за волнения и из вежливости нарушил свою диету, приняв из рук Саймона вино среднего качества, провел ужасные пару часов в курятнике, битком набитом расфуфыренными дамочками в брючных костюмах, да еще и вынужден был наблюдать, как Грег обнимается со своей бывшей. Майкрофт взглянул на Грега искоса; тот сидел, рассеянно поглаживая выпуклый узор на галстуке, и мечтательно улыбался.

И Майкрофт подумал: все, что он сделал сегодня, и что ему еще предстоит сделать…

Оно того стоит.


End file.
